Like Father Like Son?
by Hespera Nova
Summary: A village is pillaged, and Merlin falls in Uther's hands. Starting as Merlin/Uther, but will become Merlin/Arthur somewhere down the road.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This story will contain non-con, slash, and it may not be to everyone's liking. Don't say you haven't been warned.

'Never let anyone know you have magic', his mother had used to tell him, and Merlin was now standing kneeled, in front of men donning armors, men that had just ransacked the village, and wished he could, for once, use his gift to protect others, to protect … himself.

'You are yet to learn how to use it', Hunith's voice once again sounded faintly in his ears. He knew he was not strong enough. He knew, but he could not stop the sensation of dread threatening to engulf him soon. He wished he could do it. Be the hero and all. But he was not that stupid. He knew he would be taken apart by the men in chain mails that were now claiming their spoils of war.

He bent forward, hoping to make himself invisible. His relatives, the ones he was there to visit, too far from Ealdor, were nowhere in sight, and he was hoping that they had escaped, although such chances were slim.

One after another, heavy boots stopped in front of him, but it seemed that no one was interested in his persona. While the thought provided some relief, Merlin was starting to understand. He had been put here, together with the younger girls, but it was clear to anyone he was no girl. Most probably, he would be taken somewhere and simply killed, deemed unworthy even of the slave status. Dread was creeping in, making him gasp and he could not help the tears welling in his eyes. If need be, he decided to try using his magic. If they were to kill him, it would not have mattered anyway if he tried something stupid or not.

The girls around them were taken away one by one, the soldiers ignoring their anguished cries. He started saying his goodbyes, to his mother, to Will, back in Ealdor, and braced himself for the worse.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed his chin and made his head snap back. His teary eyes blinked a few times to adjust, and soon Merlin was staring into a pair of grey, steel like eyes, that were searching his face carefully, like wanting to dig deep into the boy's soul and tear away all his secrets.

He trembled. That was it. He was now about to get condemned and executed, for wrongs he had never committed and never thought of committing anyway.

~LFLS~

Uther was staring into the boy's eyes and smiled coldly. His eyes were so blue, so innocent. He rarely used to accompany his troops in raids, but he was not regretting doing it now, not for a moment. He had found his prize.

He yanked the boy by his coat and had him rose on wobbly legs. The youngster was visibly shaken, and he seemed so young and vulnerable. Just like the king liked his prey. He also seemed very young, younger than Arthur, his son, and for some strange reason, the thought pleased Uther. No effort in exerting dominance over this one, he was sure. And not having to reinforce himself all the time seemed like a nice reprieve from the constant challenging his son was always seem to have in stock for his aging father.

'Please', a shaken voice rose from the boy's beautiful lips. 'Please don't kill me, Sire', he begged, but Uther said nothing, preferring to let the boy squirm under his intense gaze.

The boy was lanky, all skin and bones, but he was still a looker. Uther raised his hand again and caressed the boy's smooth cheeks. No hair whatsoever. It pleased Uther even more.

Without a word, he pushed the boy in front of him, ignoring the dread in his innocent eyes. The boy stumbled and fell, but Uther patiently raised him again by his coat and placed him back on his feet, just ushering him to march forward.

~LFLS~

He was so scared, like he had never been in his entire life. The man looked so imposing, Merlin felt like he was surely to fear him, regardless of circumstances, regardless of the fact that he was one of the soldiers that had ransacked and pillaged the village. And there was another thing. By the man's gait and composure, he could tell he was no ordinary soldier. He was at least a knight, and Merlin could not stop thinking why a person of such a high status had felt compelled to punish his sorry self, instead of just ordering someone to take him out.

Suddenly, they stopped, and Merlin felt the solid heat of the man right behind him. He raised his eyes, and saw that they were in front of an imposing tent. He trembled again. Was the man suspecting something of Merlin? Was he about to interrogate him? Was he about to torture him?

~LFLS~

It felt endearing to see the boy so scared. Uther was sensing an overpowering feeling, like he was holding the boy's weak life thread in his hands. Which he was, of course. The boy was soon to find out his place and his purpose, but all in due time.

He pushed him inside, a little more forcefully, as he was sensing the boy trying to show some resemblance of resistance. The boy stumbled forward, and Uther followed him closely.

He sat on the royal chair, that he was always bringing along on all his trips, raids included. He stared the boy down, watching him fidgeting in his place, not knowing what to do with his hands or legs. He looked so vulnerable, it sent waves of pleasure rippling through Uther's body. Girls were always nice, but he had always liked boys better. And he had not had a catamite serving him in a long time, as he had been too busy offering his son the proper upbringing. But now, since his son had come of age and he was no longer a boy, and was now turning into a man, Uther felt like his preoccupation of hiding his desires had to subdue.

'What is your name, boy?'

'M-merlin', came the muffled response.

The boy started crying silently.

'Don't cry', Uther commanded, and the boy tried quickly to subdue his sobs.

'Undress', the king commanded, and the boy's eyes widened in lack of understanding of what was asked of him.

Uther's hand clenched into a fist on the chair armrest. His gesture did not go unnoticed, and Merlin quickly started discarding his rags, placing them into a neatly folded pile on the ground next to him. Upon reaching his breeches, he hesitated, but a grunt coming from the man before him egged him on to continue.

He modestly placed a hand over his manhood. Whatever torture the man was thinking for him, it had to be bad, as Merlin was feeling even more vulnerable without the thin layer of clothing covering his trembling form.

Uther looked him up and down appreciatively. Yes, the boy was skinny, most probably poorly fed, but he had milky skin, long members, and no body hair. The king closed his eyes for a second, struggling to regain his self restraint.

'Turn around. Slowly.'

Merlin did, and the king let his eyes travel the boy's bare backside, down to his ass, small but firm.

'Has anyone ever touched you, boy?' he demanded, suddenly a bit annoyed with the realization that such a weak beautiful boy must have been taken advantage of until now.

'What do you mean, Sire?' the boy weakly asked.

'Has anyone taken you to their beds? To use you?'

Use him? Merlin could not really understand the question. 'I have only slept in my best friend's bed, once.'

'And did he touch you? Your ass? Your prick?'

Merlin blushed. Why would Will do such a thing? He shook his head, and Uther marveled again at the boy's innocence.

'Come here.'

Merlin turned, firmly keeping his hands over his manhood. Uther smiled. He seemed pleased.

'No need to be modest, boy. Put your hands aside.'

Reluctantly, Merlin did so, but closed his eyes, ashamed. No one was supposed to see him naked like this. Not even his mom, since he had grown up.

The boy's organ lay limp on the only mop of hair that seemed to be present on his body, except for his head. Uther liked the way boy looked more and more. Desire pooling in his groins, he called the boy to come closer.

Merlin opened his eyes and closed in the distance between him and the man standing on his royal chair. Suddenly he was grabbed and he landed awkwardly in the man's lap.

Uther took off his glove and let his hand travel over the boy's body, sneaking between his legs, and cupping his organ, tugging at him slightly, making Merlin gasp in surprise. The hand sneaked beneath the balls sack, searching for the boy's rear entrance, and Merlin squirmed, visibly uncomfortable.

'Stay still', Uther commanded, and Merlin willed himself not to move. He was not dead yet, maybe he was not to die.

An unforgiving finger passed by the boy's entrance, making him release a small, anguished cry. The finger curled inside, and it was soon joined by a second, and Merlin simply cried out.

'Sire, please, it hurts', he complained.

He could not fathom what the man was trying to do. It was incredibly painful, not to mention shameful.

'You will get used to it', the man said sternly. 'Stop fidgeting and it will be easier for you.'

Merlin tried to stop, but he was now trembling uncontrollably. He was now afraid that the man was still trying to kill him, only that he was choosing a most shameful and unusual punishment to do so.

Uther could barely refrain a grunt of pleasure. The boy's body was clamping around his fingers, drawing him in. He was clasping Uther's clothes, his eyes tightly shut, in obvious discomfort and fear. He was really a virgin, and the thought pleased Uther.

He let his hand slide off Merlin's ass and rose with the boy in his arms. He let the boy lay on his back on the royal fur bed.

'Open your eyes', he demanded, and the boy fearfully did. 'You will now become mine', he added, his steel like eyes boring into innocent blues.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN. I see a lot of people took interest in this story and this makes me thrilled with joy. However, I feel the need to warn you again that this is not exact a fluffy loving scenario, and it may feel at least a bit painful when reading, especially if you love Merlin (which I do, then why are you doing this to him, Hespera slaps herself).

Serenity – I hope you will find the second chapter as interesting as the first

Violet – Ehe, I am glad to see you are with me on this one, as well ; )

Evil E. Evil – that was a very flattering review, thank you very much!

The 'Nobody' guest – I am so thrilled to capture your attention

Luka Knight – hopefully your interest will be satisfied as follows : )

~LFLS~

It was burning, and it was heat, down there, in that place that he thought taboo. He struggled against the man's solid chest, to no avail. He could not see much, but he could tell that a scorching hot appendix was being pushed into his arsehole, something he could tell it was not possible.

'What do you want to do with me, sire?' the boy asked meekly, fear and tears permeating his voice.

Uther smiled for a brief second. 'You will not have the honor, boy, of having Uther Pendragon, king of Camelot, inside of you', he said with pride, and inched himself further into the boy.

Merlin cried in pain, and Uther stopped for a second, allowing the young body to adjust, to accommodate him. He was taking the boy slowly, as it was his first time. When it came to sex, he was not as cruel as some of his bed warmers used to say. He pressed slowly, stretching the boy's unused hole and grunting with pleasure. Tight, so tight, it felt like the boy's entire being was being wrapped around his needy organ. All for him, and no one else.

'No, please, I will die', the boy begged, and Uther raised a hand to caress a wet cheek.

'You will not die, my boy, as I plan on using you beyond this night', he tried to coax the boy into believing him.

Was that what it was? Using? Merlin whimpered helplessly, while trying to allow the intrusion. He was having no say in the matter, none whatsoever, so he had to struggle against his own body to allow this man, this royalty, to use him.

Sheathed inside the boy, Uther stopped and brought the boy's sweet lips to his. He penetrated the innocent mouth with his tongue, invading him from all parts, and Merlin tried to relax his jaw, to allow this kind of intrusion, as well. It felt so foreign, to have another man's tongue occupying almost the entire cave of his mouth; it was like he was devoured, from the inside. Saliva was pouring into his mouth, making his insides turn.

Uther interrupted the kiss and ordered: 'Suck on my tongue', and Merlin could not refrain a disgusted look. The king frowned.

'You are expected to learn all this, and learn fast. Beyond this night, you will not be a virgin anymore, and I shall no longer treat you like one. If you want to live another day, you will do as I say.'

Merlin's mind was reeling. His body ached, stretched beyond belief, he felt like vomiting, but he understood one thing. To obey meant to survive, so he shyly closed his mouth over Uther's, trying to obey the nasty command. He closed his eyes wide shut, trying to withdraw from the abuse done to his body by this strange man. He thought of Ealdor and Will, and his mom, but when Uther withdrew from his body only to slam back into him, he cried. He could not taint the memories, he could not run.

Uther fell quickly into place. He had prepared the boy enough, and despite wanting nothing but to indulge more into the young body, his need was too urgent. He released his seed silently inside the now compliant body underneath him, while the boy was sobbing softly.

He withdrew from the boy with a wince. He turned him on his side, to inspect the damages in the dim light of the torches. No signs of blood, that was good, at least the boy was good for use again in several days.

Merlin curled into a fetal position, wanting nothing but to shut down from the world, but a strong arm was being thrown casually over him, dragging him into an embrace he did not want. 'You are a quick learner, Merlin', the man's voice was now softer, 'you will be fine.'

And the boy cried again, realizing that for now, that was the only comfort he would get.

~LFLS~

Upon waking up, he realized he was alone. He moved, and whimpered at the soreness in his backside. He touched his ass gingerly, and felt stickiness there. The idea of what that was made him almost want to vomit on the spot.

He rose on wobbly legs, and scouted the tent for his clothes. His rags had been pushed into a corner, but he grabbed them eagerly.

Popping his head out of the tent, he looked around. The men from the camp were going about their business, so Merlin decided to sneak out and try to run.

His feet were taking blindly forward. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was all that was needed to escape. He hurried and stumbled, and fell, then rose again. The road before him was unknown, but the fact that the road behind them was no longer a mystery was of no comfort. He ran.

He stopped upon reaching a clearing, and then he heard the sound of men shouting. He looked back and froze. The men wore the same armor as those from the camp. He tried to hide, but it was too late. A hand grabbed him from behind, and soon he was on the back of a horse, watching the world turning upside down.

~LFLS~

'What were you thinking?' the king yelled at him, as soon as his prized possession was placed in front of him.

The boy looked like a frightened deer, and Uther's heart melted a little. 'You are to stand by me from now on', he explained, trying to avoid letting anger getting the best of him. 'You belong to me.'

Merlin barely refrained a sob. He had been a fool to think he could escape so easily.

'Come', the man motioned him forward, and he just obeyed.

He was placed in the man's lap, and a gloved hand was caressing his cheek. 'Now I have to punish you', the kind whispered, renewed desire pooling in his groin.

He flipped the boy over, and in one swift move, he dragged his breeches down, over his milky buttocks. Merlin stopped breathing on the spot.

The gloved hand caressed his butt cheeks slowly, comforting, like the king was pondering what to do. When the hand connected with the boy's skin, the smacking sound was instantly followed by a strangled cry.

Merlin squirmed in the king's lap, trying to get away, but the hand descended over and over again, bruising, leaving red angry marks in its trail.

The boy was sobbing loudly, no power to refrain from doing so anymore. The kind took him gently by his shoulders and placed him on his feet.

'You can pull your breeches up, you had enough for now', the king added sternly, and Merlin obeyed, wincing at the burning sensation on his backside.

Uther loved the look on the boy. It felt so refreshing, so empowering, to have such a beautiful toy to play with. He had been determined to punish the boy further, to have him skip a meal, and tie him up, letting him ponder over what he did, but Merlin looked so innocent that Uther felt the strange desire to be lenient.

He rose and stood in front of the boy. Merlin was still keeping his head down, but at least, he was no longer crying. Uther grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at his master, and then, after staring into the innocent blue eyes for a few seconds, he bent and kissed him.

Merlin stood still, not knowing what to do, and the king grabbed his waist, plastering him against his strong body. Uther's hands hovered for a second over Merlin's ass, then, taking pity in the boy's condition, just rested on his midsection.

'I will teach you something else now', he said, and Merlin just nodded.

He was pushed on his needs. Merlin trembled. The king took out his organ, now jutting out, red and demanding, and the boy froze in terror. He was hurting all over. There was no way he could be used.

Uther took his cock in his hand and pressed the engorged head against the boy's lips. Merlin stumbled back, taken aback by the course of events.

The king sighed and gestured Merlin to come back. 'It is this or the other way around. And I think you do not want to be punished again.'

Merlin fought a little against himself, then kneeled again in front of the king. After all, the man said he had no intention of killing him.

'Open your mouth', Uther demanded, his voice loaded with desire.

And Merlin did, allowing the organ that had tormented him the night before, to pass over his lips and nestle on his tongue. The taste was tang, a bit sour, but Merlin decided it was still better than to be forced on his back again. He closed his eyes, and, as instructed, he closed his lips over the steel like organ.

Uther caressed the boy's cheek, encouraging him. 'Flick your tongue over it. Yes, like this … No teeth, Merlin, do you understand?' and Merlin nodded, despite feeling awkward of having to do that, while his mouth was filled with the man's organ.

Uther pushed slightly. There was time to train the boy, for now his total lack of experience was just too endearing. He let the boy settle into a rhythm, ignoring the tears that were now flowing freely on Merlin's cheeks.

He held the boy's neck into place and moved a bit faster. 'When it comes, swallow it all', he quickly issued the command, while the throes of orgasm took him.

Merlin was keeping his hands on the man's thighs, trying hard not to cough. A strange liquid filled his mouth, and he forced it down, not wanting to anger the king more.

Uther withdrew slowly and patted Merlin on the head like he was a dog. 'Good boy', he commended, and went back to rest in his royal chair.

Merlin was gingerly patting at his lips, and Uther smiled. It was just too perfect.

~LFLS~

He was eating whatever the king gave him. It seemed that Uther had developed quite a habit of feeding Merlin from his own hand. To have the boy depend so much on him was making him almost dizzy with excitement.

They were on the road for a while now, and Merlin had been forced to walk next to the king's horse for days. When making camp, the king had showed enough mercy to let him rest more and demanded for sexual favors less frequently. Plus, he allowed him to eat more than he was used to, and somewhere inside, Merlin was thankful for that. But his feet were killing him, and, into the night, when no one saw him, he had tried his hand at minor healing spells and managed to make the situation a bit more bearable.

Practicing magic was filling his empty heart with glee. He was careful that no one saw him, as catching on conversations between the king and his men, he had understood that in Camelot, the place they were heading to, magic was forbidden. Which meant he was in really dangerous situation.

'We will get to Camelot soon', Uther informed him, while lazily caressing Merlin's buttocks, right after sex. 'I will make arrangements for you at the castle. You will be serving in the royal kitchen, but at night, you will be with me.'

Merlin just nodded. He spoke very little, he noticed how the king seemed to be somewhat annoyed with him being too talkative. He was afraid one day he would just lose his voice, and no one would care. He was heading for a place full of strangers, where no one cared about him, anyway.

Uther squeezed his arm gently. 'You are being a very good boy. I will take care of you. Now kiss me.'

Merlin leaned forward and kissed the king, his eyes cast down. Uther let his hand travel further and squeezed his buttocks, more firmly this time. Merlin almost felt the need to groan. Usually, the king did not need servicing more than one time each night. Now it did not seem to be the case anymore.

In the aftermath, the king was laying on his back, slowly breathing, elated with what he was feeling in the boy's arms. 'You will like it in Camelot, Merlin.'

As usual, no sound. 'It is alright to speak from time to time', he offered, sensing the sadness in the boy laying besides him.

'Yes, Sire, Merlin whispered, but added nothing, because he had no idea what to say.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Wow, it seems this story is garnering quite a lot of interest. What can I say? It feels good not taking a trip to the wild side on my own.

Serenity – Magic reveal? It will be at some point, but there will be a long way until then, this is all I can tell you. ; )

Thorn dark angel – with that nick, I am not sure if you say 'poor Merlin' in pity or glee. Just kidding!

Cristina reid – yeap, I kind of indulge in that as well, like it's a treat.

Luka Knight – You are about to see right now : )

J3swimmer – let's just say he is younger than Arthur, not with much, but still. Wouldn't want to be accused of something that I don't want to be accused of, if you catch my drift. And, yes, it is fun, isn't it? why? Now that's the big question!

Alexa Evans – very flattered with your review. I hope you will continue to enjoy.

Everyone, thank you for reading!

~LFLS~

Everyone around him was happy. Everyone but him. Everyone was going home, while his home was somewhere, far away, so far, that he could not even fathom how he would ever go back. IF he was ever going back.

The cheerful voices upon approaching the white citadel of Camelot were only making him feel even more lonelier, as if such a thing was possible. He was slowly descending into a pool of despair.

What made it worse was that the king had not even spared him as much as a glance during the last days. He was still allowed to trudge along, and eat with the others, and sometimes he thought that maybe he could just make a run for it. But he was scared, and now he was loathing himself for craving even his tormentor's touch, the only thin thread that was seemingly keeping him tied with the outside world.

Upon arrival, a guard just grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the kitchen.

'He is going to help out. King's orders', the guard said curtly, and the woman who seemed to be the head of the kitchen just nodded, throwing him a strange look, but saying nothing.

'You will scrub the floors, clean the dishes, and just stay out of my way', she said in a menacing tone, just handing him a bucket and a rag, and pushing him away.

Merlin winced at the realization. He was not even a servant, he was worse. He was a slave.

~LFLS~

Merlin had never seen an execution in his life. It felt like faith to witness one on his first day in Camelot.

The blood flew thick, as the body fell down, lifeless. Merlin was watching in horror, while the other servants were cheering, in excitement. He felt his hair standing on end. It felt like he was among wolves.

'Too bad it wasn't a burning to the stake. So few sorcerers now', a woman commented just behind him.

'Yeah, they just scream and scream, now that's a feat', a man spoke back, and Merlin felt like he could not breathe anymore.

~LFLS~

The same guard came that evening, and took him. The cook threw him a strange look again, but said nothing.

He was taken to the king's chambers and shoved inside, the guard quickly closing the door. He was now face to face with Uther again, and Merlin felt a jolt of something, maybe even happiness.

'My boy', the king smiled at him, and Merlin rushed to him, wanting just to feel a bit of human touch.

Uther took him on his lap, and grabbed a grape from the plate in front of him, bringing it to his lips. Merlin grabbed it quickly. He was famished. He had been given very little food, although he had been working in the kitchen for the entire day, and his stomach had made summersaults all the time.

'Hungry?' Uther asked, and Merlin nodded, so the king just resumed the feeding routine, stuffing his mouth with the remains of the royal dinner.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door, and Merlin jumped. Uther pushed him gently and said. 'Just pretend you are cleaning the room.'

'Come in', he said louder, and a young knight emerged into the room.

'Father!' the knight exclaimed, and Merlin turned to look, curious to see Uther's son.

He was wearing a heavy chainmail, and he had fair hair and bright blue eyes. Merlin felt a twinge in his stomach. This young man had everything. He was not much older than Merlin, but he was eons away in every way. Merlin had nothing, but his lifeline, which right now, was Uther.

'Father!' the boy said again, and Uther opened his arms.

'Arthur!'

'I heard you were back, but I was away, hunting. I rode back as soon as I could. Was the raid a success?'

'Yes, it was. Now I am glad to be home.'

Merlin felt like he was intruding on the father-son reunion. Not like he knew what that was like, as he had never seen his father. Even the poorest of the poor had their parents. His mother was so far away. Merlin felt like he was about to do something insane, like curling on the floor and cry, but he just hurried towards the royal bed, to straighten the sheets. It was clear that Uther had no intention of parading his proclivities all over the castle, and clearly, not to his son, so Merlin had to play the part.

'Do you have a new manservant?' Arthur suddenly asked, and Merlin almost jumped.

'He is … just spoils of war', Uther said, after a small hesitation.

'He is young', Arthur remarked. 'What's your name, boy?'

Merlin froze in his place and did not even dare looking up.

'Is he deaf?' Arthur turned towards his father, intrigued with the servant's lack of response.

'No, just that he does not talk much.'

'Is he stupid then? I guess he is', Arthur just waved his hand, turning towards his father again, not sparing another glance towards the boy.

Merlin felt heat rising in his cheeks. He felt a sudden hatred towards the well fed, spoilt prince of Camelot. He almost gasped at the sensation. He could not hate Uther, his life depended on the king, but he could hate his son in secret. And that was adding a bit of excitement to his miserable life.

'I'll let you rest now, father', Arhur added, and made his exit. 'Have a good night.'

'I will', Uther said with a secretive smile, that only Merlin knew what it was all about.

~LFLS~

Uther had ordered a bath to his chambers, and he was now enjoying the warm water relaxing his muscles. Merlin was slowly washing him, making small circles on his chest. He had the boy join him, as he wanted him clean before using him, and Merlin looked like he was enjoying the treat.

'Wash your hair, too', Uther demanded, and Merlin submerged under water, to get his hair wet.

His skin was so soft, no signs of stubble on his face. For a couple of years at least, the boy would maintain his almost feminine beauty, and Uther was pleased. He watched him wash, and reached for him, caressing his cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch. He had learned fast.

'Enough' the king said roughly, and Merlin almost jumped.

He was still such a scared cat. He was just pushing all the right buttons and Uther loved it. He dragged the boy into his arms and kissed him forcefully, exerting dominance once more. He pushed the boy's legs apart, having Merlin straddle him, and pushed two fingers inside.

The boy whimpered helplessly.

'Such a lovely body. You're like a virgin all over again after not being used for a few days', the king praised, and pushed his organ inside impatiently. He was yearning for this for several days now, and he had no intention to show any self-restraint.

Merlin willed himself to relax. He had managed to come to terms with what was happening to his body, because he knew it had to end, eventually. So he just grabbed the king's shoulders and started moving, knowing exactly how Uther liked it.

The worst part was when the king was accidentally brushing a secret point inside of him, that flooded him with a pleasure so intense that it was making his head spin. He had never felt something like this in his life, at least not when stimulated like this. He had not even talked to Will about the strange sensations that were sometimes curling in his loins. Yet he could tell it was wrong. He needed all his self control to push back a half growing erection, scared of what the king would think if he saw him like that.

Again, it was happening, and Merlin grunted. The king stopped, watching him quizzically.

'You know this is not for your pleasure, Merlin', he said sternly.

'I know, Sire', the boy said helplessly.

Uther did not like the idea of this innocent boy turning into a man under his touch. He did not want a man, he wanted a boy, innocent and clueless, without instincts or desires. Merlin was playing the part perfectly, except for such rare moments, when the boy looked like he was enjoying being penetrated.

Uther was glad he did not have to use too many words with Merlin. He was a clever boy, which added to the appeal. Spending himself inside the boy, with a grunt, he rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder for a moment. It was good to be the king.

~LFLS~

The boy curled in front of the fire, being allowed to dry. He was still trembling, and the king took pity.

'You will not be sleeping here, with me', he said with a tinge of regret in his voice.

Merlin snapped his head back, with fear in his eyes. 'Where will I sleep, Sire?' he asked meekly.

'Somewhere in the kitchen', Uther just gestured somewhat annoyed. After all, why wasn't he allowed to keep a pet in his own room? Kings should have all the luxuries they want around them, all the things that please them. Yet, there was the issue of servants gossiping all over the place, and, since Arthur was still oblivious to Merlin's purpose, … Uther winced in displeasure, and the boy made himself smaller in front of the fire.

He crouched near the boy and patted him on the head gently. 'You will still spend at least several hours with me, each day', he tried to offer in return, and Merlin nodded. 'You can stay a bit longer now', and the boy cuddled next to the fire, enjoying the heat like a purring cat.

~LFLS~

Maybe the fact that was scaring him most was how fast he was growing accustomed to being kept like a strange animal. He secretly wished he could have enough hatred in him or at least self-loathing to take his own life. But Merlin loved life, no matter how bad it was, and he was ashamed to admit to himself that he was not prepared to say his goodbyes. Instead of focusing on such thoughts, he preferred to brood in the very few hours of having nothing to do, over the King's son.

He was seeing Arthur quite frequently, in the courtyard, passing from the castle to the lower town, riding on his horse with his knights, and each time, Merlin felt something akin to joy. He was silently inventing words to insult the prince in his head, he was imagining how it would be to make the prince fall from his horse with his magic, and he even tried it a few times. The only thing he could manage was scaring off the horse a bit, which made the prince frown and try to appease the animal with a strong, yet soothing voice.

At first, he felt like laughing. Then he felt guilty. He did not want to scare off the horse. He liked animals. They were much kinder than humans.

~LFLS~

He was trudging along, caring the large bucket filled with dirty water. He was daydreaming, like usual, and did not see when he simply threw away all the dirty water on the prince's high hunting boots.

'Bloody hell!' the prince yelled, and Merlin's eyes snapped open, in pure shock.

The prince was clearly furious. 'Are you really that stupid? Look at my boots!' he gestured, and Merlin just stared, his mind completely void of any rational thought. He was so going to get punished now! He didn't mean it! Despite hating the prince with all his heart, he didn't mean it!

He stammered back, not knowing what to do, dropped the bucket and ran away, leaving a totally flabbergasted Arthur to stare after him.

~LFLS~

'Really, father, the boy is no good. Why you are keeping him? He is just a half wit', Arthur commented.

'Why are you so set against him? How many times did you see him?'

'He is a total klutz.'

'What did he do?'

Suddenly, Arthur hesitated. 'Nothing, just that I saw him in the courtyard the other day. He behaves like he has two left feet! I wonder how he does not stumble forward and simply break his neck.'

'Arthur', Uther chided softly. 'He has a shelter and something to eat here. And here I was, thinking you are too compassionate to be a king.'

'Why not just letting him go back to his family?' Arthur said pensively. He had seen the boy, more than just one time. He intrigued him. He always looked so sad, so withdrawn, that the prince had secretly taken pity in him.

'He has no family, Arthur. We raided his village, remember?' Uther said matter-of-factly, and Arthur frowned, suddenly realizing why the boy must have looked so sad in the first place.

'And being kept by those that killed his family … how is that a compensation?' he blurted out, without thinking.

'Arthur!' this time, Uther's voice was severe. 'Are you questioning my decisions?'

'Sorry, father', Arthur mumbled, realizing soon enough it was no point in irking his father over such a trifle matter.

It had always been like this. Arthur was often chided by his father for being too kind, too generous, for his status. He could not help it. Maybe he was taking after his late mother. And the boy … he had those huge, innocent blue eyes … Arthur had thought at some point he would get to speak to him a bit, but the boy seemed to be stubborn in his silence around all the others. It was like he was living among them, like a ghost, and it gave Arthur an uneasy feeling that he wanted to shake off somehow.

Then came the episode with the bucket with dirty water, and Arthur had hoped that at least he would get to hear the boy's voice saying 'sorry' or anything remote to that. Yet, the boy had reacted like he had just been sentenced to death and had run away, like a hunted animal. He felt like he wanted to help him, and trying to convince his father to release him was part of that plan. But now, learning that the boy had no family to return to, Arthur felt like his plan had to modify somehow.

~LFLS~

Whether Uther liked it or not, the rumors started to spread. However, the servants were keeping it to themselves, whatever they thought happened behind closed doors. So, the king, Arthur, and even Merlin were oblivious to what was being murmured around corners, all over the castle.

Yet, not everybody was an accomplice to this silence, as Merlin was soon to find out, when he was cornered in a dark corridor by one of the older servants, smelling of cheap booze, while he was heading for the king's chambers.

'Heard the king shags you?' the man's paws were all over him, and Merlin took a step back, only to find himself plastered against the cold wall. Now he was regretting the king had ceased to have a guard take him to the royal chambers.

'Let's see how you warm the king's bed', the man pressed against him, and Merlin just screamed, afraid of being manhandled like a toy, by someone else that was not Uther.

A dirty hand closed over his mouth, muffling his cries, while another fumbled with his breeches, trying to take them down.

'I bet the king loves your arse', the man commented, grabbing Merlin's buttocks, making the boy thrash against the touch, to no avail.

'What is going on here?' a strong voice called, and Merlin almost sighed in relief, seeing Arthur with a torch in his hand.

The man roughing Merlin up let go of his prey in an instant.

'Nothing, your Majesty, we were just fooling around', he cowered.

'It does not seem to me like nothing', Arthur said accusingly, gesturing towards Merlin that was struggling to pull up his breeches, his eyes cast down, and his cheeks on fire.

The man turned towards Merlin to add something in his defense, but the boy scurried away past him and ran to hide behind Arthur.

'If I ever catch you touching as little as the hair on his head …' Arthur said menacingly, and the servant started running backwards, murmuring apologies, not even daring to raise his eyes.

Merlin sighed in relief, then he turned slowly, carefully watching the prince's back, and he was about to start running, too, when a steel like grip caught his arm.

'Is it true?'

He mumbled something. He knew what Arthur wanted to know.

The prince shook him. 'Is it true you are warming my father's bed?'

Merlin desperately tried to pry off the hand from his arm, the gloved digits bruising his skin. He reached for the glove and pulled at it, then acting on instinct, he quickly bent and sank his teeth in the small patch of flesh he managed to reveal.

Arthur grunted in surprise and let go off him, which allowed Merlin to turn on his feet and start running.

'What the hell…?' the prince exclaimed. 'Hey, wait!'

But Merlin was running like a rabbit, and Arthur had his armor on, so the prince abandoned any thought of pursuing.

~LFLS~

Merlin was running blindly through the castle. What was he to do now? He could tell that the king did not want his precious son to know anything about the sexual arrangement going on between him and Merlin.

He did not know where to go, and Uther was waiting. He was going to be punished. He did not like being punished. The king rarely resorted to that, but sometimes, he just loved whispering menacing words into Merlin's ear, just to see him trembling.

He had to go see the king. He had to reach for the only person that knew him in this hellhole. Maybe Arthur would not tell his father. Maybe he was safe. He just had to pretend that nothing happened.

Nothing happened. Nothing happened. He started repeating the mantra in his head.

He rushed towards the king's chambers.

~LFLS~

'You are late', Uther said in a stern voice. 'Why are you sweating? Have you been running?'

Merlin just started crying and threw himself at the king's feet, unable to hold it in him. 'I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!'

Uther was surprised. It usually took at least a few tendering spanks over that lovely bottom to have the boy begging like this.

'Don't be so dramatic over being just a few minutes late', he took the boy from the floor into his arms.

Suddenly, a loud thump on the door made the boy hide his face into Uther's lavish garments.

'Arthur!' the king exclaimed in disbelief, seeing his son a little disheveled bursting into his chambers. 'Have you forgotten how to knock?'

'Father, you are going to tell me what is between you and this boy right now!'

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Big, big thanks to all people reviewing and reading this story.

Luka Knight – let's see if it gets really better or worse ; )

Thorn dark angel – yes, yes, they are interested he, he

Violet – Oh, dear, I think I might just surprise you with this one.

Illead – please, don't shut up : ) I am a sucker for reviews just like anyone else.

Cristina – easy, he, he, of course it will not be easy.

Guest – well, your wish is granted.

Enjoy!

~LFLS~

Silence fell thick. Merlin did not even dare breathing, trying to make himself little, his head buried in Uther's garments. When strong hands pushed him away, he whimpered at the loss. With dread, he raised his eyes, to stare in the king's cold steel ones. He stammered back.

'I didn't say anything! To anyone!' came out the strangled words.

Arthur's eyes were wide, taking in the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. The boy was scared to death, his father looked like a statue carved in stone. He fleetly thought that he was hearing the boy talk for the very first time. His voice was hoarse, unused. It made Arthur's hair stand on end for some reason. He decided to break his father's silence.

'He doesn't have to say anything. It is all over the castle', he spoke through clenched teeth. 'The big question is: why, father?'

Uther straightened himself up. He pushed Merlin towards the door. 'Close it. Then come back.'

The boy obeyed quickly, and turned at Uther's side, his shoulders slumped in defeat, his eyes cast down. Finally the king spoke, looking unabatedly at his son.

'He is my catamite, Arthur.'

There was no guilt there, no shame. The words were spoken matter-of-factly.

'Your what?' Arthur exclaimed, not wanting to believe, knowing it as the truth, but still not wanting it to be true.

'He is a boy I took to groom into my sex slave, if you need a definition.'

Arthur felt like suffocating. 'But … why?'

'Why?' the king spoke derisively. 'Do I really have to explain myself to you? But since you act like a grown up, you will be treated like one. Merlin, undress.'

The command was said curtly, and Arthur saw the boy flinch, his eyes traveling quick from Uther to him and back again.

'Have you lost your sense of hearing? Do it', the kind snapped and Merlin quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt with trembling hands, his bottom lip quivering.

'Father, don't', Arthur pleaded instead of the boy.

'Continue, Merlin, I am your lord and master', Uther smiled thinly, and the boy dropped his breeches down, stepping out of them. 'Since you want to know the truth, Arthur, I think it would be better if you saw it with your own eyes. Are you asking me why am I taking this boy to my bed? I am doing this for your protection.'

'For my protection?!'

'Would it better for me to spawn bastards with pretentions to the throne? The throne you are entitled to, Arthur. Besides, I am still a man, despite being the king. And men have their own desires. This boy', Uther continued, pointing at Merlin's naked form Arthur wanted to ignore with all his might, 'is my solution to protecting Camelot and your throne, while still indulging in the pleasures of the flesh.'

'Father', Arthur whispered, not really knowing what to say.

'I am growing old, Arthur. I loved your mother, gods have her in their graces.'

Arthur gasped. His father had the nerve to bring his late mother into the conversation. Uther continued, ignoring his son's obvious distress.

'But you are a man now, Arthur, and I have to see after myself, as well. I have protected you until now, but, since you say the whole castle is gossiping, I see no reason why I should keep my preference in the boy a secret. Come here, Merlin.'

The boy hurried by Uther's side, his small organ hidden by trembling hands. Unceremoniously, Uther placed him with his back at Arthur, and made him bend from the waist. Gloved hands pushed the boy's butt cheeks apart, and Merlin whimpered, ashamed at the show he was putting on without his own accord.

'You see this, Arthur?' Uther spoke hotly.

Arthur was trying in vain not to watch. It was with morbid fascination that he observed the boy's puckered hole, put on shameless display.

'This little hole brings me more pleasure than a dozen maidens.' He pushed inside a gloved digit, making the boy release a small cry. 'I also use his mouth', the king continued, and Arthur shook his head, not wanting to hear more. 'His delicious mouth I trained myself. You should have seen him, Arthur, the first time I took him', the king mused. 'He had no idea what was happening to him, that pure and innocent he was.'

Arthur almost yelled. 'Enough, father!'

'No, it is not enough', Uther stared at him with cold eyes. 'I will not be denied my prize, I am the king! Now please do tell, how did you find out?'

'It does not matter', Arthur muttered.

'Yes, it does. If you do not say, Merlin will. Merlin, what happened?' the king suddenly grabbed the boy's neck and forced him to look up.

The boy just whimpered. He was not a snitch, snitches got lynched.

'Let him be. It was a servant trying to sample your 'prize', father', Arthur obliged, shaken to his core by his father's cruel attitude.

'Who?'

'It does not matter, he will not do it again.'

'I will see to it that no one does', the king spat venom through his lips. 'Now, Arthur, do I need to demonstrate you what is a catamite?'

He maneuvered the boy so he was now facing the prince. He forced his hands apart, and Arthur threw a furtive glance over Merlin's small organ, so little and so helpless between his legs.

Uther forced Merlin's head to the side, and kissed him roughly. Arthur's breathe hitched in his chest and he turned on his heels. He could not watch such a thing. The door slammed shut behind him. He ran, his mind a mess.

~LFLS~

His son gone, the king pushed the boy to sit on his fours into the thick carpet. He took out his organ fast and pushed into the boy, with no preparation, and Merlin clasped his hands against the carpet, trying hard not to cry. The king was angry.

~LFLS~

He had thought his father was a honorable man. He had thought Uther Pendragon was the true embodiment of Camelot values. And he was taking a boy to bed. A boy younger than him, Arthur. He was pacing his room furiously. Recent images were playing in front of his eyes, making him confused and angry. He had watched. He had watched the boy being used like a toy. And … it had aroused him.

He slumped on the chair in front of his table, palming down the erection that did not seem to back down. What was wrong with that boy? It was clear he was the abused, he was the victim, but Arthur found himself unable to judge his father. Not truthfully. He had never looked at boys like that. Never. He knew that stable boys were sometimes finding pleasure in one another, and that even the knights were not strangers to that kind of sin. But him, Arthur Pendragon, he had never felt anything like this.

He felt the sudden need to drink.

~LFLS~

Gaius was barely repressing a yawn. What was the king wishing with him at this hour? He knocked and waited, exchanging questioning looks with the guard that had brought him.

'Come in, Gaius', the king invited him, and the physician entered the royal chambers, in his usual determined stride.

'Good evening, Sire, what is the emergency?'

'I need you to take care of someone for me.'

It was then when the physician noticed the naked form on the floor, curled in a fetal position, sobbing quietly. Gaius knew who the boy was. He was well aware of his purpose, as well. But in his long years serving the king, he knew exactly when to keep his mouth shut. If it was not affecting him, it was of no consequence and of no interest. So he just nodded.

'I need you to take him as your assistant. You always said that you needed help.'

'Yes, Sire', Gaius hesitated a bit.

'He is quite clever, so you will have use for him', Uther added, to quench Gaius' eventual protest, although there was none.

'You have a spare room. Put him there. Whenever I need him, I will just send someone to fetch him.'

Gaius nodded again. If there was as little as an internal sigh, he showed no sign of it. 'Should I take him now for the night?' he asked, feeling pity for the crumpled form on the floor.

'Merlin, get up, dress up, and go with Gaius.'

The boy rose painfully, and Gaius barely refrained a flinch. He would treat the boy, at least that he could do.

'Should I see to his … discomfort, Sire? I have salve back in my room.'

'Yes, yes', the king waved his hand, signaling that he was not interested in such details.

All dressed up, Merlin made a beeline behind Gaius, not daring to look up at Uther. He quickly wiped his tears with his sleeve, trying to be as quiet as possible.

'Goodnight, Sire', Gaius was the one to speak, and Merlin hurried after him, not even daring to look back.

'Aren't you forgetting something, Merlin?' the king spoke cruelly, and Merlin jumped, then hurried to Uther's side and kissed him on the lips, his eyes cast down. The king seemed pleased. He let his hand traveled to the boy's bottom and squeezed. 'You will like it at Gaius', he whispered into the boy's ear then let him go.

~LFLS~

Arthur was glad to find Gwaine at the tavern. He was not in the mood to be alone. His thoughts were too much into a mess to try to figure them out right now.

'Hey, Gwaine', he called and the bawdy knight gesture him to come over joyously.

'Who do we owe the pleasure of having you among us, humble drunkards, tonight, your Majesty?' Gwaine drawled, a clear sign that he had already been enjoying more than the atmosphere for a while now.

Several pints of beer later, Arthur felt like confiding in someone.

'My father presented me tonight …' he gestured largely ' … his catamite!'

The tin can in his hand was generously spilling while he was gesturing maniacally.

'Ah, the boy', was Gwaine's only response.

'You knew?' Arthur asked, but felt too weak and too imbibed to really protest.

'Everyone does', Gwaine shrugged, taking a large gulp of ale, and letting himself into his chair even more, if that was possible.

'Can you believe it?' Arthur spoke again. 'He's younger than me, and my father shags him! There must be a spell or something', he said low, almost to himself.

'I don't really condemn your father, you know', Gwaine had the audacity to wink at him. 'To have those gorgeous blue eyes staring at you, while those rosy lips are circled around your …'

Arthur slapped a hand over the knight's mouth. That was really not helping. And his breeches seemed to have grown tighter all of a sudden.

Gwaine pushed his hand away. 'Don't be such a prude, Arthur. When your father will get bored with him, he will have plenty of wooers. I bet his ass is as tight as virgin pussy', Gwaine mused, ignoring Arthur's eyes turned into slits. 'So, Uther showed you the goodies? Is he as beautiful as people imagine him to be?'

Arthur just gave out a snort. When he was so drunk, he felt bound to tell the truth. And despite his initial shock, he knew what he thought. Yes, the boy was beautiful, but that was not the point.

'There's one thing I'd like to know', Gwaine drawled into Arthur's ear. 'Is your father letting you shag him?'

Arthur almost spurted his drink through his nose. Why hadn't he thought of that?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN.

Cristina – He, he, the boys are extremely naughty in this little story. No chances for them to behave.

WhisperedWords12 – Thanks a bunch!

Thorn dark angel – I think this little chappie will answer some of your questions, dear reviewer.

Elvesknightren – well, that's simple, here you go : )

Everyone, enjoy!

~LFLS~

'You know, it's not such a great idea to make plans while drunk as hell', Gwaine pointed out. 'And really? You have no intention of touching the goods? Can I borrow him?'

Arthur gave Gwaine a shove, almost making him fall on the ground, but the knight acrobatically regained his initial position. So much tavern training had taught him well.

'Shut up, Gwaine. It's the perfect plan. Out of sight, out of mind. If my father does not get to have the little shit around him, he will forget about him. He'll be normal again.'

'And what are you going to do with the boy? Release him into the wild? Better to my bed', Gwaine offered, and Arthur frowned again.

'That's not going to happen, get it?' the prince felt very angry all of a sudden. 'I'll … I'll just find him a place to stay, in one of the far away villages. My father won't find him again. It's a rock solid plan.'

'I must say that I see plenty of cracks in it', Gwaine shrugged and took another gulp from his pint.

Arthur glared. 'Like what?'

'First, your father will not give away his toy just like that.'

'He never tells me 'no'. I'll just say I want him for myself, and he will hand the boy over.'

Gwaine snorted.

'Second', he continued, 'I don't think you have it in you to keep your hands away.'

'Really, Gwaine, I am not a pervert like you, or … my father. And I like girls!'

'Uh-um', was the only comment.

'Do you have any other arguments against my plan?'

'Nah, only that will come back to bite into your gorgeous ass, your Majesty', Gwaine obliged, faking a bow, while slumped in his chair.

~LFLS~

That night, Arthur tossed and turned in his bed. Despite drinking so heavily the previous evening, he could not sleep. As soon as he tried to close his eyes, images swam in front of his closed eyelids. Images of a boy bent from the waist, with blush tinged cheeks. In Arthur's mind, the image was changing, his father disappearing and the boy turning towards him with come-hither looks, opening his arms, asking for something …

That was not happening. Arthur slammed his fist against the bed table. If that was a spell, he was going to find out. Somehow.

~LFLS~

Morning sun rays were seeping through the small window. Merlin stretched, feeling incredibly good for a second. He blinked and looked around. The little room, next to Gaius' chamber, looked like a small paradise, compared to sleeping on the kitchen floor. And that concoction that the physician offered him for his sore backside had worked wonders.

The good feeling did not last long though. Merlin woke up, letting his feet touch the cold floor. Back to reality. The young prince was going to kill him.

~LFLS~

He did not dare disturb Gaius, although his stomach was grumbling. He stood gingerly on a chair across from the man's large table, covered in old books and papers, trying not to touch anything. It seemed as the room was filled with objects ready to fall to the ground and break.

The physician was studying the page in front of him, but raised his eyes, eventually.

'Do you know how to read and write?' he asked, holding no high hopes, but decided to find something to do for the boy, instead of having him stare at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

To his astonishment, the boy nodded, and the old wrinkled face lit up.

'Come over here, I will show you something', the physician urged Merlin to move, and the boy came over, with small steps.

Gaius frowned internally. He was not one to comment on the king's habits, but it was clear that the boy was marked. All he could do was to make the rest of the boy's hours more bearable, at least.

He started by showing him different plants and explained their qualities. Merlin was catching on quickly and started asking questions, that Gaius felt happy to oblige with answer. When the boy smiled, the physician patted him on the head. He was such a nice boy. He was not deserving such a fate, but there had been many others that had suffered at Uther's hands and had not survived. In many ways, the boy could be considered lucky.

A loud rap against the door made both raise their heads from the book they were reading together.

'Come in', Gaius spoke, and in the room entered Arthur, a bloody cut on his upper arm.

'Hello, Gaius', he said through clenched teeth, holding at his arm.

'What happened, Sire?' the physician hurried to take a potion and a cloth from one of the tables.

'Training. An accident', the prince grunted, and slumped into a chair. Then, suddenly, his eyes turned towards Merlin, that was trying hard to make himself little under the table.

A fraction of the second was enough for both to make eye contact. Arthur's eyes turned into slits. Merlin's blues grew wide.

'You!' Arthur uttered through his teeth, and Merlin jumped to his feet, and ran for dear life, closing the door to his room loudly enough to make Gaius jump in surprise.

'What was that?' the physician asked, clearly confused.

'What is HE doing here?' Arthur almost yelled.

'He is my assistant!' Gaius replied, visibly annoyed with the prince's hissy fit. 'Why did you do, Sire, that he ran off like that?'

'I did nothing!' Arthur yelled again. 'He's a weirdo!'

Gaius sighed and shook his head, then went for Merlin's door. He knocked energetically. 'Come out, Merlin! You need to help me dress the wound!'

A small shuffling sound and the door was opened slowly. Merlin came out, looking pretty much like a hunted deer.

Arthur glared at him but said nothing.

'Merlin, help Arthur out of his chainmail, and roll up his sleeve. We need to see how deep the wound is.'

Merlin was looking nothing short of terrified, but closed in the distance between him and the prince. Arthur was staring at him, through half closed lids. With ginger movements, trying to avoiding touching the prince directly, he helped Arthur take his chainmail off, then slowly rolled up his sleeve, with his eyes cast down.

'Slower than that, and I would die from a flesh wound', the prince mumbled under his breath.

'Prat', Merlin murmured to himself.

'What did you say?!' Arthur was sure he had heard something, but could not make the words.

Merlin turned towards Gaius, ignoring Arthur and almost trembling. He was so used to insulting the prince in his own head, that he had not been aware he had spoken out loud. That was just great. He could not do more to get on the prince's bad side.

Gaius hurried with his potion to clear the wound, and Arthur barely refrained a yelp. If he had not been that scared, Merlin would have found the situation rather funny. He turned to Gaius' side, determined to look at what the physician was doing. After all, it was his job, and he had to say that what he had learned so far was interesting and a really nice change from only having to serve the king and scrubbing the kitchen floor.

It was also a tinge of curiosity that was pushing him towards the prince, but he would not have admitted it. With Gaius present, he felt protected somehow, as he had noticed how Arthur seemed to recognize the man's authority, despite the fact that the prince was calling the old man by his name, and Gaius calling him 'Sire'.

Arthur let Gaius do his job, and let his eyes roam over Merlin's bent form. He had seen this boy naked. There was something so strange about this that he could not even overlap the two image, the one from the previous evening and the one that was now in front of his eyes. He noticed the long black eyelashes that were fluttering from time to time. He wanted to see the boy's eyes.

'If it weren't for a bite on my hand that I got last night, I would not have been so easily injured', he threw his glove, and Merlin's eyes rose to his, in pure and absolute panic.

He had such wonderful blue eyes. There could be nothing hidden there. But Arthur knew better. Or so he thought, while he let his eyes swim in the crystalline waters of Merlin's eyes.

'A bite? What kind of bite?' Gaius inquired. 'Let me take a look at it, Sire', but Arthur waved his hand.

'It's not that bad.'

Gaius shook his head again. Who could understand these youngsters? He continued to explained things to Merlin, while bandaging Arthur's wound.

'It is barely a scratch, but may I suggest you pay more attention next time, Sire? We do not want our crowned prince to fall ill due to a training wound, instead of fighting for Camelot on a true battlefield', Gaius chided, not noticing how Arthur and Merlin were staring at each other, in absolute silence.

Arthur could not take his eyes away, mesmerized by Merlin's innocent beauty. Merlin was so scared, he did not dare look away, afraid of committing yet another impudence.

'All done', Gaius concluded, and only then he noticed how his presence was completely ignored by the other two. He coughed lightly and the spell was broken.

'Thank you, Gaius', Arthur rose to his feet, walking rather stiffly towards the door. 'Have your assistant deliver my chainmail to my room', he ordered curtly, before leaving.

As soon as Arthur was gone, Gaius turned towards Merlin, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Merlin started pacing the room.

'He is going to kill me', he finally spoke, while Gaius waited patiently for him to say something.

'Arthur?!' Gaius was really surprised to hear such a thing.

'He is going to gut me like a fish', Merlin sobbed, and Gaius hurried by the boy's side, catching his hands and trying to make him stop. Despite having the boy around for only very little time, he felt Merlin needed guidance and a friend.

'He is not going to do such a thing. Merlin, the prince is a good man', the physician spoke.

Merlin just shook his head. 'He saw ... he doesn't want … his father … with me …', the boy whispered, ashamed of breaking down like this in front of a stranger. But Gaius embraced him and patted him on the back.

'Let's eat now, and you can take the chainmail back to Arthur's chamber later. You will see, the prince will not going to kill you or hurt you.'

~LFLS~

Despite Gaius' assuring words, Merlin felt his heart filled with dread while following the given directions towards Arthur's chambers, with the chainmail folded under his arm. He had no idea what to do, but as the recent events had proved to him lately, he had no saying in the matter.

He knocked timidly, and hearing no answer he entered slowly, making as little noise as possible. He looked around for a bit, and unsure of what to do, he quickly placed the chainmail on the table, hoping to make a quick run for it.

He was heading towards the door, when a hand pushed against the wooden structure, making him captive between it and the solid heat of a human body.

'Not yet'.

Merlin turned quickly, not wanting to receive the killing blow from behind. He looked for a second in Arthur's eyes filled with anger, and then he closed his.

'Please, just do it fast', he whispered, and tried to push back his tears. He had no hope of escaping. The prince was too strong, and he was defenseless.

'Do what?' came the question.

Merlin opened his eyes slowly, blinking confused.

'Are you not going to kill me?' he whispered, hope taking root again in his heart.

'An interesting option', Arthur crossed his arms across his chest, 'but no.'

Merlin let a sigh escape his lips. He raised his eyes to look at Arthur, now his fear a bit dissipated.

'What are you doing to my father?' Arthur demanded.

'I .. I am not doing anything', Merlin spoke feebly.

'Yes, you do. I have never seen him like this in my entire life. Unless it is a spell.'

Merlin gulped. 'No spell. Not my fault', he whispered quickly. Was the prince suspecting him of his little, useless magic?

'Slow down, boy. Just tell me what happened. From the beginning', Arthur commanded, eyeing Merlin up and down.

'Soldiers came. They killed everyone. The king took me with him. I don't know why', Merlin talked, taking short breaths between words. 'I did not do anything.'

'Do you enjoy this? What my father is doing to you?' Arthur demanded impatiently. The more he stood in the boy's presence, the more he felt the need to just lean forward and do the unthinkable. The boy looked so ripe for the taking, it was unreal.

'I cannot say no. He … would kill me', Merlin added quickly. 'Don't tell him, please.'

Arthur shook his head. It felt too much like a trance to stand so close to the boy. He took a few steps back and sat on a chair, to create a bit of distance.

'Wouldn't you prefer someone younger?' Arthur blurted out without thinking, and Merlin blinked, confused.

'What? I … don't…', he stammered.

'Forget it', Arthur ordered, suddenly aware of his lack of control over the situation. 'Leave.'

Merlin turned quickly and scurried away. After all, Gaius was right. The prince had not killed him. If anything, Arthur was making him feel confused, but not so afraid anymore.

Alone in his chambers, Arthur let his head fall into his hands. What was he doing? Why was he feeling so attracted to the damn boy? He had to ask Gaius if there was a spell ensnaring the most powerful men of Camelot, making them fall for a mere boy.

~LFLS~

'Father, I have a request.'

'It must be important, if you decided to see me in my chambers in the middle of the day', Uther smiled.

'It is about the boy.'

'Arthur', the king sighed. 'I am not letting him go. It is my right and my pleasure to keep him. I know you cannot understand …'

'No, father, I do understand. I want him for myself.'

'Yourself?!' the king was clearly amused. 'You looked so disgusted just last night. Why do you want Merlin for?'

'To … use him', Arthur offered, although unsure of the term.

'Arthur', Uther sighed again. 'If this is some kind of plan to make me give up, you can just forget it. I want Merlin in my bed, whether you like it or not.'

'It's nothing like that!' Arthur protested. 'Why shouldn't I enjoy what my father considers worthy of him?'

'You were never great at sweet talk, Arthur. The boy remains with me.'

'At least … borrow him!' Arthur said all of a sudden.

'Arthur!' the king boomed. 'What is wrong with you?'

'I want him!' the prince almost yelled. 'Why can't I have him?'

'Because he's not a toy for you to play with!'

'He is your toy!' he said accusingly.

'That's enough!' the king said sternly. 'What's gotten with you? Are you trying to tell me that you suddenly took a liking in boys?'

'Not boys! This one!'

The king shook his head. 'No means no, Arthur. Live with it. Now let me rest, I think you have succeeded in ruining my afternoon.'

Seething with rage, Arthur left the king's room. Why was his father so stubborn? He had to find a way to convince him.

~LFLS~

Arthur was watching Merlin going about his business in the courtyard, noticing with annoyance the guard that was watching over the boy from a distance. He had not managed to get even close to Merlin, after the conversation he had had with his father. Uther was seemingly quite determined to keep Arthur away from the boy.

Suddenly, an idea hit him. There was a way to convince his father.

~LFLS~

'The arrangements for the tournament are on the way', the king commented. 'Arthur, I can barely wait for you to make me proud again.'

Arthur quirked an eyebrow, and his father frown. 'Anything you want to say, Arthur?'

The other people at the table were watching father and son, as the pressure was growing thick.

'I don't think I am in my best form, father. I will do my best though.'

The king looked around, and no one dared look up, everyone seemingly happy to discover some new and interesting foods on their plates.

Later, that evening, Arthur was summoned to his father's chambers.

'What is it, Arthur? Why had you to embarrass me like that?'

'Father, I just think I need proper motivation to win the tournament.'

'Like what?'

'You know what I want.'

'I cannot believe you are so adamant about it.'

'I am also a man, father. The frustration I have to endure is taking its toll on my performance when training.'

'The boy is younger than you. What use can you have for him?' the king sweetened his tone.

'The same use as you, father.'

Uther pondered for a while. It was probably one of Arthur's whims. After all, what was the damage in letting him try it? After all, so far, Arthur only took girls to bed, and there was no chance for him to change his preferences over night. Yes, letting him try Merlin would just convince him he was not at all into boys.

'Alright, Arthur. Win the tournament for me, for Camelot', the king added, noticing with displeasure how Arthur's eyes glowed with joy upon hearing him talk, 'and I will let you have Merlin for one night.'

'One night?!' the prince had the nerve to look affronted.

'Just one night. Take it or leave it', the king added, and Arthur nodded, bowed and left.

Uther smiled to himself. That would teach Arthur a lesson.

~LFLS~

In the courtyard, Arthur was looking frantically for Gwaine. Upon spotting the knight, he gestured at him to follow.

When they were far enough for anyone to hear them, Arthur asked. 'Have you fucked men, Gwaine?'

The knight looked at the prince with wide eyes. 'Abso-fucking-lutely', he grinned. 'Need some advice?'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN. Thank you all, you are great readers and reviewers! Now, onto my personal thanks …

Violet – don't you worry dear, I hope you did well on your exams. In regards to your wish, forgive me for being a bit of a sadist, but it will not be that easy ; )

Cristina – crazy question is crazy, I know!

Thorn Dark Angel – Yeah, I love Gwaine so much too, so I tend to make him a bit of a tease

Guest – Glad to see you found it so funny. Gwaine's a charmer, yay!

Luka Knight – Really happy to make you laugh so hard!

Corey YoungBlood – I think your wish will be granted

WhisperedWords12 – Ha, ha, ha, I am so glad to see my readers being more perverted than me. Although the idea entices me, I don't think it will happen in this story, sorry!

Utsaah – the plans are changing a bit … as for the age, let's just say he's barely legal, I don't want any troubles

A bit of a filler chappie here, but more will happen afterwards, promise!

~LFLS~

Arthur's cheeks were on fire, but he was carefully listening to Gwaine's graphic explanations.

'So', Gwaine grinned, 'everything clear now?'

'Yeah. I think so', Arthur cleared his voice.

'And you saw the cracks in your plan I was telling you about …?' Gwaine pushed against his shoulder playfully.

'Don't push it Gwaine', the prince warned.

'Ah, you so hurt my feelings', Gwaine placed a hand over his chest, feigning the said hurt. 'At least, you have the obligation to tell me how it was after you do it.'

Arthur huffed, but nodded. 'Not in detail', he warned again, pressing a finger against Gwaine's chest, and the knight laughed wholeheartedly, then added:

'Really Arthur, what made you change your mind?'

'I don't know exactly', the prince murmured. 'I just feel that I need to have him. At least once.'

'Take care, Arthur. With those eyes, the kid may be a heartbreaker.'

~LFLS~

Merlin was sitting at Uther's feet when Arthur came that evening to his father's chambers. The boy threw a furtive glance into his direction, but that was all. Then he stubbornly kept his eyes glued to the floor.

'I just wanted to remind you of our deal, father', Arthur said in a determined tone.

'Of course, Arthur', Uther answered, somewhat annoyed. 'Merlin, Arthur is competing in the tournament just to have you', the king mocked, hoping to make his son feel at least a bit embarrassed.

Merlin's head snapped so fast that Arthur wondered how he could not hear bone creaking at the abuse. The boy started to tremble. Arthur frowned.

Merlin caught the king's lavish garments into his hands, Arthur's eyes following in fascination the white long fingers clasping at the clothing.

'Are you giving me away? Please, master …' he begged, and Uther slapped him so quick that Arthur flinched.

The boy did not sob, nor cry. He just gathered his knees to his chest, hiding his face.

'I can do what I want with you, I have the right to take your life if I so wished', Uther hissed.

'Father, there is no need to …' Arthur tried to intervene.

'Enough! You can leave now!'

And Arthur did, not without dread at what punishment was probably expecting the poor boy for the audacity to speak out of turn.

Uther took Merlin quick and hard that evening, sending him away as soon as he was finished without a single word. The king was seething with anger at his own son, but it was simply easier to take it out on the defenseless boy. He barely waited for the tournament to finish and for Arthur to have learned his lesson and his place.

~LFLS~

That night, in his bed, Arthur tossed and turned. Why had been the boy so frightened at the perspective of being given to him? Was he worse than his father? Merlin did not even know him. He cursed internally. The boy was damaged goods. What had gotten into his father to hit him like that? Even when he was a little boy, his father had never hit him. He thought of his father to have self restraint, but apparently, all he knew was wrong when the boy came into the picture.

The boy … how could anyone hurt someone like him? So meek, so defenseless? For the first time in his life, Arthur felt that what people were sometimes whispering around corners, that his father was a cruel man, was true.

He felt his chest constricting. He had no idea what had happened to Merlin after he had left, and he felt guilty. He made an internal vow that he will kiss all Merlin's pain away during their promised night together.

In Gaius' chambers, Merlin was crying. Why was the prince so cruel? Did he really want to kill him? Had he changed his mind? He was certain the king was giving him away because he no longer had a use for him. So he was just offering his son a means for entertainment. What was his life, after all? Nothing. And since the king had been so cold with him lately, Merlin felt lonelier than ever. If it wasn't for the time spent with Gaius, when life seemed so simple and normal, he would have gone insane by now.

On his Spartan bed, Merlin cried and cried again.

~LFLS~

He was happening to pass by the training ground, while the prince was training with the knights. He watched from afar how the prince was dodging the attacks of three opponents. Despite the genuine fear he felt towards the young man, his feet just took him closer, compelling him to watch.

Arthur looked so strong, and so carefree. He seemed happy, and Merlin's heart wept. He was not remembering the last time he had been really happy. His life, as he used to know it, was so far away from him now. All that remained was misery, loneliness, and knowing that soon he would die, and that he would not be able to say anything about it.

His fists clenched. Maybe … what if he tried to use his magic to cause Arthur an injury? Then he would not be able to participate in the tournament, and then Uther would not give him away. At least, this was what he gathered from what the king said.

He watched around. Holding his hands close to his face, he whispered the few words he knew. On the training ground, Arthur stumbled and fell. He got up quickly, shaking his head in confusion. Merlin drew closer, watching, not believing that it had worked. The prince continued the fight, and Merlin watched him in fascination. He finally pinned one of his adversary to the ground while the others were scattered on the ground, groaning.

'Do you yield?' he heard the prince asking, and when the knight admitted his defeat, he offered his hand to help the man on his feet.

Merlin had never seen anyone act so noble here in Camelot. He was expecting the prince to gloat about his victory, to make the others feel meek and useless, but nothing of the kind happened. He forgot about his plans of hurting the prince. He was just staring at Arthur, in disbelief.

Arthur turned and saw Merlin watch from afar. He quickly said goodbye to the knights and hurried towards the boy that was turning on his heels, ready to run.

He caught his arm just in time, making him stop. The boy was stubbornly looking down, and his bottom lip was trembling. Arthur raised one hand and cupped the boy's cheek, gently making him to look at him.

'Merlin, look, I have no intention of hurting you. What my father did to you was wrong.'

Nothing could describe the pure astonishment in clear blue eyes. Arthur continued, slowly caressing his face. 'I will show you. Things can be different.'

'What do you want with me?' Merlin finally asked, in a meek voice.

'I just want … to have you for one night', the prince admitted, realizing that his father had not even said to the boy what to expect.

'Have me?' Merlin asked so innocently, that Arthur blushed.

'Nothing you haven't done with my father', the prince blurted out in embarrassment.

The boy tried to take a step back.

'Sorry', the prince hurried. 'Didn't want to sound like that.'

'Just one night?'

'Yes, that is all', Arthur promised, omitting to say that it was all he had managed to obtain from his father.

Merlin let out a sigh.

'May I kiss you?' the prince asked all of a sudden, and Merlin looked at him alarmed. Arthur blushed, and Merlin giggled, finding the situation suddenly funny.

The prince frowned.

'What's so funny?'

'You. You're funny. Why are you asking?' Merlin said genuinely.

'Because … I don't want to get slapped?' Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow, not really knowing what was now crossing the boy's mind.

'By me?' Merlin was really laughing now, making Arthur unnerved with his reaction.

'Girls slap you if you're not polite and you do not ask them for permission', the prince explained, but Merlin showed no intention of stopping to laugh.

'But … but … I am not a girl', Merlin answered, finding everything hysterically funny. Here he was, a nobody, a slave, a sex toy, and the crowned prince of Camelot was asking him for permission. To kiss him.

'Right', the prince admitted. 'Now stop it, really.'

And Arthur took the matter into his hands literally, cupping Merlin's face with both his hands and bringing the boy's enticing lips to his. The boy stopped laughing, while Arthur was gently nipping at his lips, swiping his tongue slowly over them. Merlin felt his breath hitching in his chest and opened his mouth, surprised at the sensation. Uther was never gentle. When he kissed him, on rare occasions now, he was pouring so much saliva into Merlin's mouth, and even now, after doing so many dirty deeds with the man, the boy was still feeling nauseating. Still, a kiss meant some form of appreciation, and even Uther's gross kisses were missed at times.

And now, Arthur, the prince, was kissing him, making him feel something he had never felt. An unfamiliar sensation pooled in his groin, and realizing what it was made him jump and interrupt the kiss.

'I have to go', he said quickly, trying to hide the pinching tent in his trousers.

Behind him, Arthur smiled. So it didn't take much for the crazy kitten to yield. He just had to be petted properly.

~LFLS~

'I heard about what Arthur asked his father', Gaius spoke, watching Merlin carefully.

The boy didn't wonder how Gaius knew. The physician always seemed to be well informed of everything happening with the royal family.

'I will go to him and try to convince him to give up', the man added, and Merlin wanted to say something like the fact that he did not have to do that, because ever since The Kiss, as the warlock was naming the event in his head, he wanted to be close to the prince more, to see if they could repeat it and feel the same.

'He should not follow in his father's footsteps', Gaius spoke again and shook his head, and Merlin felt the man was bothered by what was happening.

'Gaius', he finally spoke. 'I think … I think the prince likes me', he said quickly, letting his eyes to the ground in an instant.

The physician stopped dead in his tracks. 'Merlin, you must be very confused', he started. 'But changing masters like that will not help you in any way.'

'You said that the prince is a good man. Don't you think he will be good to me?'

The physician pondered for a bit. 'I think he does not know what he wants. You see, Merlin, the prince has been a ladies' man even from an age when other boys were still playing childhood games. All this, all of a sudden, doesn't seem right.'

Merlin moved from one foot to another nervously. 'But …' _he kissed me_, Merlin felt like saying, but decided against it. Gaius did not really have to know about that. It was way too personal.

'Alright, if you do not want me to intervene, say so, and I will refrain until you will be convinced on your own. But after that, you are in for a lecturing, young man', Gaius warned and sighed. The truth is he noticed how the prince was staring at Merlin, whenever he happened to come to the physician's chambers. However, the situation was so complicated, that it made his old head hurt. It would have been better if the prince had not been involved at all, as Uther might just have grown bored with his toy and let him free in the end. Nevertheless, he was ready for anything, as usual.

~LFLS~

Merlin watched Arthur from afar during the days before the tournament. He did not go as close as last time, afraid that someone might see them. He had become somewhat more guarded, if that was possible. Just the other night, Uther had noticed his dreamy look and asked him what was making him feel so good. His instincts were telling him that he needed to keep the thing between Arthur and him a secret.

It was just once that Arthur approached him, while he was on an errand in the low town.

'It is customary for ladies to lend a personal belonging to the knight fighting for them in the tournament', he said with a smile.

Merlin almost dropped his herb basket, feeling Arthur's hot breath ghosting over his face. The prince slowly unfastened Merlin's red neck scarf.

'Do you mind?' and Merlin just shook his head, his cheeks ablaze. He was wooed and the sensation was so strange and foreign that it was making him burst into laughing and crying in the same time. 'I will fight for you', the prince promised and with that he disappeared, leaving Merlin fight his excitement on his own.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN. Wow, so many reviews! I need to answer right away!

Cristina – well, here is something beautiful. I hope you'll like it!

moonhana7 – update coming through!

Utsaah – fluffy, yeah, I like fluffy a lot, too!

Thorn dark angel – if things were that simple … I guess I just love complicating things, but ups, that is for another chapter.

Violet – he, he, dear, I know you want Uther dead, but it will not be that easy to get rid of the old perv ; )

Luka Knight – yeah, I really hoped to make Arthur the opposite of his father here

Random User – my reader's wishes are my command

Sarah-chan – I hope you will get enough sleep after this one bit (grins). Well, I cannot promise anything about bondage, just that the dark part is not over yet, so maybe the pervy minds will still be fed some more (not that pervy is a bad thing in my book)

Veilwuarrah – thanks for your kind words, I was really hoping to make the characters 'talk' about themselves through more than just simple descriptions.

Everybody, ready for Arthur's and Merlin's night together? I know at least Arthur is!

~Merlin FF~

The day of the tournament, Merlin could barely contain his excitement. The prince wanted him, for reasons he could not understand, and the surreptitious glances exchanged on the castle impressive halls, an accidental brush of hands, were making him feel so weightless, he was frightened the king would eventually notice how he was now excited about the perspective of spending a night with the prince.

He had asked Gaius for permission to go watch, just like anyone else, and the man had let him, telling him just to be careful and keep out of sight. Merlin knew the old physician understood much more than he was saying, and that he wanted to protect the young warlock, even from himself.

From his place, in the back, where he was mingling with the other servant girls and boys, Merlin felt his breathe hitching in his chest, when he saw his red neckerchief wrapped around a knight's armored wrist. Despite being fully armored, he knew that was the prince. Heart in hand, he watched the progression of the tournament, hoping Arthur was as good as he had seemed on the training field.

In the meantime, Arthur was searching the audience with his eyes, but the blue eyed boy was nowhere to be seen. It was not like his father was going to let his sex slave watch the tournament, but he had hoped to catch a glimpse of his prize before getting into the fight.

'Prince Arthur is fighting for a lady', he heard a servant girl whispering excitedly.

'I wonder who is the lucky lady', another talked.

'Probably the lady Morgana, they have always been close. In a few years, I hear wedding bells.'

The other girl laughed.

Merlin felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. The king's ward. He had seen her from afar. She was a beautiful woman. Was Arthur in love with her? It was not like him, Merlin, was going to be more than a means of entertainment for the prince, wasn't he?

He knew nothing about the prince. He was his father's son, after all. Merlin felt dread washing over him. At least, Uther was cruel all the time. Did the prince plan to make a fool of him? To lull him into a sense of security, and then crush him?

Suddenly, he felt like he could not watch anymore. Why had he been such a fool to believe that the prince was liking him? Him, a mere slave! He was just going to use the slave and then laugh in his face! He went straight to his room, his hopes dashed like nice weather in early spring. He was no match for the beautiful king's ward.

'Is it over yet?' Gaius rose his head from his manuscripts.

'No', he answered morosely. 'May I go and sleep a little?' he asked, and the old physician nodded, not knowing what to make of Merlin's sudden change of attitude.

'Are you sure you are ok? You look pale', he asked.

'Yes, I am fine, just that I have to be prepared for tonight. I think the prince is winning', he whispered, fighting back the tears.

'Merlin!' Gaius called, but the boy quickly closed the door behind him and the old man chose to let him be.

~Merlin FF~

Arthur had always enjoyed the smell of victory. He had always enjoyed winning, but this time, there was so much more he had won, that he was all a smile. Paying his respects to his father, while the crowd was cheering, he stared Uther straight into his eyes.

'Have I made you proud, my Lord?' he asked and his father nodded, smiling a little forced smile.

'Yes, Arthur. You are entitled to your prize. Tonight, in your room.'

The prince bowed, while the others missed on the mysterious change of words between father and son.

~Merlin FF~

Merlin did not find it strange to be escorted to the prince's chambers as the night set. After all, this had been the usual routine in the beginning, when he was taken to service Uther. Nothing was different. He wiped his tears, and followed the guard. Regardless what was going to happen, he was at least more prepared now. He was just going to keep his head down, service the prince as he wanted, endure, and then wait for everything to finish. Like always.

When the doors opened, Merlin's eyes grew wide. The large wooden table was filled with so much food Merlin had never seen in his life, although he had eaten many times the remains from Uther's dinner. This, however, was lavish, was pure luxury. Everything looked so spotless and rich, he had no idea where to look first.

A discreet cough drew his attention, and then he noticed the prince. Dressed in casual clothes, a burgundy shirt with black fitting trousers, the prince also looked good enough to eat. The slightly damp hair was a sign that the prince had probably just taken a bath, and his blue eyes were sparkling. He was holding a small delicate flower in his hand.

'You may leave', he said to the guard, his eyes never leaving Merlin.

The man bowed curtly and closed the door behind him.

It took Arthur just two steps to reach Merlin. He circled the boy's waist and gently brought the flower to his face, caressing his lips with it.

'This is for you', he said, and Merlin's eyes grew wider.

The boy didn't move to take the flower.

Damn Gwaine and his crazy advice of having to woo a man like you would a girl! Merlin clearly hated it. Unconsciously, Arthur pouted.

Merlin quickly snatched the flower from his hand, and bowed awkwardly, escaping Arthur's embrace. The flower was so beautiful, why was the prince giving it to him?

'Please have a seat', the prince gestured towards the table, and Merlin sat gingerly on the edge of a chair that Arthur held for him.

'You are hungry, I hope', Arthur smiled at him, and Merlin reluctantly let the flower next to his napkin, to caress the silver cutlery with long, nimble fingers. Arthur watched in fascination all Merlin did. At this point, he was finding everything about the boy to be endearing.

Merlin let the prince place a bit of something on his plate. He did not dare say a word. He tried to remind himself that he was not supposed to enjoy any of these. After all, he was going to get so disappointed later on if he now believed in the prince's good intentions.

They ate in silence, Merlin barely nibbling at his food, trying hard not to act excited at everything on the table.

'You don't like it?' Arthur eventually asked, intrigued with the boy once more.

Merlin rose his eyes, not understanding the question.

'You don't like the food?' the prince asked again.

'Oh, it's … beautiful', he finally spoke, and Arthur laughed.

'Well, it's supposed to be tasty, so don't be afraid to ruin its 'beauty', by eating it.'

With that encouragement, Merlin dug into his food more enthusiastically. It was indeed, really tasty, and Merlin hoped he would be forgotten for this guilty pleasure.

When the prince rose, inviting Merlin to join him on the bed, he recollected himself. He was here to deliver services, not to pretend being an equal with a prince that apparently had a strange whim of letting him share the same table.

He sat on the bed, next to Arthur, and the prince bent to kiss him on a cheek. He quickly rose and let himself fall at the prince's feet.

Arthur stared at him, a bit startled.

'Let me service you, Master', Merlin whispered, his eyes cast down. It was better if he was in control. At least, he would not be punished so badly. Uther was always in a better mood after sex. The prince could not be much different.

He unfastened Arthur's pants, and exposed a half hard organ. He missed the conflicted look in the prince's eyes, as he took the lengthening cock into his mouth, to suck at it with earnest.

'Stop!' Arthur breathed sharply.

Merlin looked up, in confusion. Dread gripped his heart again. The prince was unhappy. That meant only one thing: he was going to get punished. He tried to make himself little on the floor, but two strong arms forced him to get up.

'Merlin', the prince called softly. 'This is not what I want from you.'

Merlin opened his eyes slowly. 'What do you want from me, Sire?'

It was better to have everything out in the open, as it was also going to end up soon. He expected any moment for the prince to laugh, to say he was unworthy of a prince's interest. Gaius had said to him that Arthur had always been liked by women, and that he liked women too. Merlin was no woman. He was just … nothing.

Arthur licked his lips nervously. 'Well, I want that too. But not like this. I was hoping you understood already that I am nothing like my father. But, if you don't, I am willing to show you', his voice turned into a whisper, as he bent and kissed Merlin feather like on the lips.

Everything was happening like in a dream. Arthur slowly undressed Merlin, planting small kisses everywhere. When finished, he placed Merlin carefully on the royal bed, taking a moment to stare at him. Merlin blushed, and nervously tried to cover his manhood.

'Don't' Arthur asked in the same gentle voice. 'You're beautiful.'

He discarded his own clothes and climbed the bed, his organ obviously erect. Merlin took in the attractive figure of the prince. Soon, he was engulfed in another hot embraced. This time, the prince was kissing him fully on the lips, biting gently, coaxing him into opening his mouth, and Merlin let him. This was nothing like Uther's gross kisses. The prince's kiss was maddening, was making Merlin's body blossom with desire, the desire he had managed so easily to keep under wraps. Right now, however, he felt his own manhood rising to life, and he had no idea how to quench it, without having the prince noticing it.

He slid a hand between them and pushed back his erection, trying to think of something nasty. Arthur misinterpreted the gesture and caught his hand.

'Later, just a bit more', he said in a heated voice.

Later? What did he mean by that? Merlin's head was swarming with unhinged desire. Yet, he was scared that the prince would notice his state of arousal and he would punish Merlin for his audacity. What was him but a tool? A means of satisfying others' desires, others that were well above his station?

The prince continued kissing him, and Merlin felt compelled to respond in kind. He suckled at the prince's tongue, like Uther had ordered him times and times before, and the prince groaned.

'I wanted to take it slowly', he whispered, interrupting the kiss. 'But you drive me crazy.'

Merlin blushed. He was not used to receiving compliments. His fear of getting laughed at and punished was growing smaller and smaller.

Tentatively he touched the prince's hot organ, giving it a little tug, and Arthur's breathing deepened.

Merlin turned and positioned himself on his fours, waiting to be penetrated. Regardless of how painful it was going to be, it was worthy it, for the maddening kisses he had received.

One of the prince's hands traveled on his back, caressing his skin, resting on his ass.

Arthur was so strung with desire that he wanted nothing but to mount the boy and spent himself right there. But he was still remembering of Gwaine's advice about proper preparation, and he took the vial of oil from a drawer and smeared some of it on his fingers. He got behind Merlin, and the boy clenched the pillow beneath him, anticipating the pain.

The prince parted the two beautiful butt-cheeks slowly, and started pushing the oiled fingers inside. Merlin whimpered at the intrusion, but, to his surprise, there was no pain. Nothing but mild discomfort. And that was not the prince's cock, as he suspected. He turned partially, to watch Arthur questioningly.

'I am trying to prepare you', Arthur spoke, his cheeks ablaze. 'If you know more about this, please, be my guest. I've never bedded a man before', he said frustrated.

Uther was using oil only when Merlin was a good boy. Happy to understand the prince's intention, Merlin turned, and started oiling Arthur's organ enthusiastically. At least, it was going to be less painful. Then he poured some of it in his palm and used three fingers to make himself looser and coat his insides as well as he was capable of.

Arthur was following his movements with a heated gaze. When he thought he could not hold his breathing anymore, Merlin turned again, and offered his ass once more:

'You can go in now, Sire. You should feel no discomfort', the boy encouraged him, and Arthur placed his organ at the tight entrance, pushing very slowly.

Merlin felt his erection growing by the second. Arthur was taking so much time that it was almost driving him insane. He moaned in frustration, without realizing.

'Does it hurt?' the prince stopped.

'No', Merlin hurried, not wanting to incur the prince's wrath, that a small part of him was still expecting.

Arthur finally pushed all the way. 'I will move now, Merlin. Let me know if you feel anything hurting, alright?'

Merlin nodded. The prince was hard and hot inside him, hitting him just on the right spot, when he moved. He bit the pillow, trying to fight back the need to moan shamelessly. Between his legs, his own cock was growing so hard, that it was making Merlin see stars beneath tight shut lids.

'Gods, so tight, so wonderful!' Arthur praised him, while moving with undulating movements that were making Merlin crazy with arousal.

He had no idea when it happened. His muscles clenched tightly over the prince's erection, and he spurted his seed all over the royal sheets. A first for him. He was breathing heavily, not yet realizing just what happened to his body. This had never happened with Uther. Any trace of erection had always been easy to control. Not with Arthur, apparently.

Behind him, the prince stopped. Merlin froze. He tensed, expecting the reprimand. None came. Instead, Arthur asked:

'You came?'

Merlin turned, making the prince's organ slid from his oiled opening.

'I didn't mean it', he whispered, embarrassed. 'I will wash them', he tried clutching the sheets from beneath Arthur, but he was stopped by two strong hands.

'I don't know what my father has done to you. But in this room, you can come all over the walls, if you want.'

Merlin was staring at Arthur, like he had seen a mythical creature coming to life.

'What? Wasn't it good?' Arthur asked gently, and Merlin suddenly burst into tears. He quickly wiped them though, trying to refrain the cascade of sensations pouring through him at the moment.

'Was it … your first time?' Arthur asked again, not hoping to believe, not believing it to be possible, and Merlin nodded.

'The king would punish me for much less', the boy sobbed.

Arthur embraced him. 'I am not the king', he whispered into the boy's hair, and let him lay back on the pillows, climbing between the long slender legs.

'May I have you now?' he asked, and Merlin nodded.

'I only asked you, because I so wanted to touch you when you come', he whispered into the boy's ear and Merlin shuddered in renew desire.

Arthur was pushing into him, so slowly, yet demanding, that Merlin embraced him with his legs, urging him to move faster, digging his feet into the prince's small back.

'Do you want it faster?'

Merlin nodded and Arthur happily obliged. He grabbed the boy's renewed erection and moved his hand in the same rhythm of his cock. It did not take Merlin much to come a second time, his cheeks ablaze, his face partially hidden in a pillow.

'I'll come inside you, is that alright?' the prince asked, and Merlin's cock twitched desperately.

There was nothing he wanted more than to be marked by the prince. Even if it was only for one night, he felt like he was in the arms of someone that truly wanted him, and when the prince exploded inside him, he took Arthur's head into his hands and kissed him deeply, wanting to prolong the sensation of being united with another so deeply.

Seconds later, they were both laying on their backs, breathing heavily.

'You're amazing', the prince spoke.

Merlin curled to his side, not knowing what to say. His heart was already full.

But now the prince was satiated, and he had to go back to reality, so he finally rose from the bed.

'If you need to pee, the pissing pot in under the bed', the prince gestured lazily.

'No', Merlin blushed. 'I … just need to get going.'

The prince rose on his haunches. 'Why? My father said he will let you with me for the entire night', he said with a frown.

Merlin stopped, clutching at his clothes. 'I thought … now that … you got what you wanted, you do not need me anymore', he said quickly.

'What I wanted?' the prince snorted. 'Trust me, that was just a snack', he joked and ushered Merlin to come back to bed.

Did the prince want him more than just once? Merlin wondered, but he got back between the sheets. Arthur caressed him on the cheek.

'I plan on making love to you until morning comes.'

Merlin blushed and responded to the lips descending on his.

'After that …' he said, thinking out loud. After that, he was going to belong to Uther, like before. And the night he was spending with the prince was going to be just a memory.

'After that …' the prince continued for him, 'I will ask my father to hand you to me. I promise I will take care of you', Arthur kissed his forehead.

Merlin breathed in Arthur's scent. Could that be possible?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN. My special thanks to my special reviewers!

Veilwuarrah – I am afraid you are right there, Uther will not be pleased. Thanks for your kind words again!

Luka Knight – I know he does, but this story will continue to be twisted I'm afraid.

Cristina – I may surprise you with the turn of events ; )

Thorn dark angel – I think I will have to ask you to bear with me a little longer …

EmiuthymHa – here is a new installment, for your cravings ; )

Utsaah – well said there, I wanted it to turn out like that, with Merlin still shy : )

Corey YoungBlood – I am not sure I can help it, sorry! I hope, however, that you will continue to enjoy the story, although it is not exactly a pretty one!

Tygereyeofthedead – I am so sorry, but I will have to make you angry. There is more to the story until the end, so I cannot take Uther out of the picture just yet.

The plot continues, and it all has a purpose, at least in my head. I just hope you will continue to read, and stick with me. However, I promise no rose gardens! It is still a dark story, containing dark themes, so I have to warn you all again, so you do not start throwing heavy and dangerous things in my direction!

~LFLS~

The first rays of the unforgiving sun caught the two youngsters in bed. Merlin blinked slowly, not wanting to get up. His limbs were filled with a kind of sweet exhaustion he did not want to ever wake up from. He carefully extracted himself from beneath a heavy muscular arm, thrown casually over his midsection. His eyes followed the contour of the said arm, up to the prince's lovely face, pouty lips, red from too much kissing. He barely stopped a giggle rising in his chest. The memory of what they had been up to for the entire night was making him blush and want to smile and laugh and dance through the room.

He bent and placed a chaste kiss on the prince's forehead, not wanting to wake him up. It had been good while it lasted. Now he had to go back to business as usual, and he was not sure if he could do that if right now he was to stare into Arthur's beautiful blue eyes, looking back at him with so much bare passion that it was making him tremble to his core.

Yet, not even the now distant memory of the king could put him into a foul mood. Humming on the inside, he dressed up and helped himself out of the room. He had to slowly return to his life 'before Arthur', but he wanted to prolong the sweet sensation in his loins for as long as he could, and he secretly hoped he could never reach Gaius' chambers.

Beautiful things were happening to him. Amazing, beautiful things. Inside of him, the little energy born from magic was now shining bright, and Merlin was itching to try something, to see it come to life, to test it, to see it grow.

And there was something else inside of him making him blush, yet making him happy. He could still feel the prince's seed buried deep inside him, marking him, as Arthur had rutted into him so many times during the night, making Merlin spill his own countless times, until his head had started to spin from too much fullness and too much happiness.

He knew that he eventually had to wash, and that he had to bury deep all the memories of the previous night. Just not yet.

~LFLS~

Arthur woke up to an empty bed. He let his arm linger over the small depth in the bed, where Merlin had laid with him the previous night. It was almost like it hadn't happened. Yeah, right, the prince smiled. His sheets were soiled, but he didn't care. He gathered them beneath him and inhaled. Merlin's sweet scent still lingered in the air. The boy had been so innocent, it almost felt like Arthur was his first man.

The prince sighed. He had to convince his father to let him have Merlin. There was no other way after the night that had just passed. In many ways, he was Merlin's first man, and now he was no longer willing to let go of him. He pushed up, decided to go to his father right away. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked so completely satisfied and utterly fucked, that he decided he could postpone the visit to his father for a little bit. No point in riling the king up. He had to play his cards well.

~LFLS~

Arthur was no surprised to not so accidentally stumble upon Gwaine, as soon as he managed to make himself presentable enough to go see the king.

'You looked sooo fucked', Gwaine slurred into his ear, and Arthur almost blushed. Almost. He shoved Gwaine aside playfully.

'Shut up Gwaine', he murmured, but he could not refrain displaying the largest grin he had ever sported in his entire life.

'So how was it? Please leave nothing out', Gwaine demanded.

'Would you stop it?' After a second of hesitation, he added, 'it was fucking great. I had no idea it could be so great to bed a guy.'

'Told ya', Gwaine grinned back. 'So what're you doing now?'

'What do you think? I'm going to see my father to ask him to hand Merlin over. There is no way I can let go of him now.'

'No, you don't.'

'What? Why?' Arthur asked, completely taken by surprise.

'No, no, no. You've already brushed your old man the wrong way by fucking his pet.'

'And what am I going to do? Just let him have Merlin? After last night? Gwaine, it was awesome, you wouldn't understand! I … I think I'm in love', he said, finally struck by the realization of what was happening to him.

'Yes, you are', Gwaine spoke to him like he would to a kid. 'But don't get your hopes high. Your father will say no', he added, shaking his head.

'My father doesn't tell me no. He cannot. He mustn't', Arthur shook his head stubbornly. 'I need Merlin. I want him.'

Gwaine patted him on the shoulder. 'Well, haven't expected you to bare your soul to me like a smitten maiden, but to hell with everything. Do what you must, and I will wait for you. You will clearly need some more advice', the knight winked at him, letting Arthur follow his original route, towards his father's chambers.

'Just one more thing, Arthur, alright? Don't mention the love thing to your father. It may cost Merlin more than it would cost you.'

Arthur nodded, with a frown on his face. Despite his denial, he knew, in his heart, that Gwaine was right.

~LFLS~

No longer in the same happy mood he had left his chambers, Arthur made his entrance to his father's quarters.

'Ah, Arthur', the king smiled thinly. 'So, have you learned your lesson?'

'What lesson?' Arthur murmured, already seeing why Gwaine was so right about his father.

'Bedding the boy was clearly a bad idea, wasn't it? I bet now you wish you had asked for something else as your prize for winning the tournament', he continued.

'Not … exactly. Actually', Arthur steeled himself, 'I came here to ask you to let me have Merlin. For good.'

The king stopped in the middle of the room and stared at Arthur, in pure disbelief.

'I hope I did not understand you', he finally spoke. 'You will not have Merlin. It was enough to hand him to you for one night, when he belongs to me. I hoped you would see the error of your ways.'

'The error of my ways?' Arthur stared back at his father. 'What about your ways?'

'This has nothing to do with you! The fact that I bed a boy does not concern you! Do you want to rub it into my face so badly, that you think that you can simply come here and ask for him, so I could be the father you want! I have already told you, Arthur! It is my business and my business only who I bed! And I have no intention to let a boy barely coming of age such as yourself preach me!'

'I want Merlin! I want him for myself! You can have whoever you want! I don't care! But not him!' Arthur shouted.

The king's eyes grew wider with apprehension. 'So the little weasel just begged you to release him! He told you probably how I mistreated him, and seeing that you are so soft, so unfit for ruling, you just said yes to his pleas! Little liar! I saved his life!'

'This is not how it went!' Arthur had no intention of backing down. 'He said nothing! He barely talks! He doesn't need to say anything so I can imagine on my own how you treat him! I would never do that to him! I would treat him well!'

'You forget your place, Arthur! The boy is no longer allowed as little as to see you! If I catch him even looking in your direction, I will have him regret it!' the king boomed. 'Get out, now! I don't want to see you today!'

Arthur left the room without bowing and without throwing as much as a look behind. He was seething with anger on the inside.

~LFLS~

The same thing could be said about the king, as well. He yelled at the guard standing at the door.

'Bring the boy! Now!'

Merlin had no idea what was happening, and why he was called in such short notice to the king's chambers in broad daylight. He felt his heart growing smaller, a bad feeling washing over him.

He bowed gracefully in front of Uther, as he had been taught, but the king remained unmoved. As soon as the guard left the room, the slap hit him so fast, that he was almost sent half across the room. The boy curled on the floor, waiting for more to come.

The king loomed over him, his fists closed. 'You turned my own son against me!'

'I didn't! I swear to God, my lord …'

'Shut up! Shut your filthy lying mouth!'

Merlin covered his head, terror taking root deep inside his heart. He had been so stupid to believe he was entitled to happiness.

The king manhandled him carelessly. He pushed the boy's tunic down, ripping fabric. Soon, Merlin was half naked and turned to face the floor by a rough, uncaring hand. His pants were yanked over his ass, and he felt the king's half erect organ pushing into him.

'I hope my son made you loose enough, because I am not going to go easy on you.'

Merlin felt that little flicker of magic that had started into him that morning revolting, trying to push back, and he could hardly catch it before going out. He endured, tears flowing freely on his cheeks, while the king pushed into him relentlessly.

Luckily, soon it was over, and the king rose from the boy's body, straightening his clothes.

'Things will change around here', he announced coldly. 'If I catch you near Arthur, …' he let the words hang in the air.

Merlin gathered his tattered clothes around him, trembling. It was crueler to have been given a taste of happiness, only to be drowned in this bitterness. His body shook violently, but his magic soothed him, helped him rise from the floor, and exit the room, without a word.

~LFLS~

'So, was I right?' Gwaine asked, and Arthur's eyes rose, waiting to see the other's smug grin.

Yet, Gwaine was nothing but serious. Arthur nodded, while clenching his teeth.

'What am I going to do?'

'For the moment, nothing. Your father will be watching over Merlin like a hawk. We need to bid our time. But, Arthur, are you serious about this? All joke aside, this can turned seriously bad.'

'How can you tell Gwaine? You do not even know what my father told me', Arthur murmured.

'It is written all over all face. So no need to ask exactly what your father said. Plus, it is not by accident that people are saying … never mind', the knight waved his hand.

'What? Tell me', Arthur demanded.

'He is your father, I am not going to soil his name in front of you.'

'Oh, you mean what people say about him being cruel?' Arthur asked, and Gwaine just nodded. 'I am starting to believe myself that all is not untrue when it comes to this', he added, a frown on his face.

'Now, Arthur, listen to me carefully, because I am not going to say this more than once. Make sure you know you want this, otherwise, the boy's life is forfeit.'

'If his life is forfeit, so is mine', Arthur pushed his chin up, daring Gwaine to say otherwise. The man looked him in the eyes.

'Alright, then we will have to wait until you can see your love again.'

'What? Wait? I cannot wait!'

'You will, or Merlin will be the one suffering. What will happen to you, if your father finds out about you two? Probably just a small slap across the wrist?'

Arthur puffed air through his noise, visibly annoyed. 'You're right. But I need to see him again.'

'You will, don't worry. I haven't escaped jealous husbands and overprotective fathers all my life to give up now', Gwaine nudged the prince in the ribs playfully. 'Although your father is really scary, if you're asking me.'

~LFLS~

Merlin lay at the king's feet, seemingly lost in thought. He was trying to ignore the presence of the chain wrapped around his neck. Uther lazily yanked at the chain from time to time, making him snap out of his reverie. His eyes stared at nothing, and the look on his face was grim all the time now.

The king forced his head up. 'See, Merlin? I am the only one for you.'

'Yes, my lord', the boy spoke, but his words were spoken on an even, lifeless tone.

'I am the only one you will ever have. I hold your life in my hand, don't forget that.'

The boy said nothing. There was nothing for him to say.

Uther was thinking the chain to be a nice touch. He was yanking Merlin around, forcing him to bend painfully, gasping for air, even when having sex. If it had been bad before, now it was just pure torment for Merlin whenever he was in the same room with the king. There were no longer breaks from the never ending suffering. Every word leaving the king's mouth when addressing Merlin was either an insult or a threat.

Yet Merlin had found his own means to survive. The night he had spent with the prince was the source of his power. It seemed as his magic was feeding on the memory, splitting it into small bits, integrating it to help it grow.

And there was hate, as it was love. His hatred for Uther was now alive, woken by his magic. The dark roots were feeding on hatred, as the good magic was blossoming on the memory of Arthur. Arthur smiling, Arthur looking at him so lovingly, Arthur in the throes of orgasm …

He had to keep the balance. He could not let the dark energy take over. The soothing voice of his good magic was caressing the evil monster he felt growing inside of him, like an unnatural off-spring.

~LFLS~

'We need to make sure Merlin still feels the same way about you', Gwaine spoke, looking Arthur straight into his eyes. 'If he's not, don't force him, Arthur, I'm serious.'

'Yeah, I haven't pegged you for the serious type, Gwaine', Arthur mumbled. 'So, I need to play nice in front of my father, pretending I don't have one trace of feeling for Merlin, … Gods, do you have any idea how tough this is going to be?'

'We need to put your father's attention to sleep. After that, you can start seeing him. But one step at a time, got it? And no wrong moves.'

'Got it', Arthur said with a sigh.

~LFLS~

Merlin was used to keeping his head down these days. He had not tried to search for Arthur, even with his eyes, when he was passing through the castle hallways. He was just hoping the prince was happy. He had his magic to nurture and grow, and it was enough for him. The gift he had received from Arthur was enough.

It came as a surprise for him when Arthur was summoned at some point to the king's chambers, when Merlin was present. As always, he was chained to the king's chair, like a dog, while Uther was enjoying his meal.

'Have you asked for me father?'

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Merlin's eyes turned gold for a brief second. He did not raise his head, though. Uther had driven his point home with all his threats.

The king started talking about a new strategy for conquering remote villages on the northern borders, while Arthur commented from time to time, to the point and knowledgeably. All this time, Arthur did not look down on Merlin once.

'I see you have gotten over your small infatuation with Merlin here', the king spoke, malice tainting his voice.

'Yes, father', Arthur spoke in a somewhat bored tone. 'I have no idea what's gotten into me. It was just a whim, I guess.'

'So I believe I no longer have to keep Merlin in chains', the king added, searching his son's features.

'Do whatever you want with him. I have no interest in him, so it does not matter', the prince spoke, staring into his father's eyes, without as little as blinking.

Merlin heard everything. But he did not make a single gesture, giving out his presence. The dark ugly root of his magic whined and twisted, but the other embraced it, cradling it, putting it to sleep. His magic was just going to grow stronger.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN. Yes, dear readers, I am well aware that I am putting your patience to the test, but I cannot see the story going other way, but at a somewhat slower pace. Love needs time to grow : )

Veilwuarrah – thanks a lot for your continuing support, and nothing makes me gladder than making your day/night ; )

Guest – update here ready, he, he, it does take time to write this

Cristina – hopefully, here is a little something for the wait

Sarah-chan – your review was really amusing, and your penchant for bondage, I just find it endearing, don't you worry! Now Arthur has to keep calm, otherwise Gwaine will have his balls and give them to the fairies! Now, that came out bad : ))

Everyone, the new chapter!

~LFLS~

'Man, you look like shit', Gwaine gave his verdict.

'What do you expect, Gwaine?' the prince murmured. 'I had to stay there, without even looking at him, letting him think that I forgot him', he continued through clenched teeth. 'I swear to Gods, Gwaine, if that man wasn't my father …'

'But he is. So we have to play this right. I will take care of the details. You will get to see him, I swear on my reputation', Gwaine grinned, nudging Arthur playfully in the ribs, to lighten the prince off his foul mood.

'I want more than just see him. I want to take him away!'

'There, there, princess … You are quite forgetting who you are. Do you really want your father send an army after you two? It's not like eloping is not romantic, but have some reason. Any rushed decision and you may end up not seeing Merlin ever again.'

Gwaine made a pause, staring at Arthur, who looked utterly strung, so he continued.

'Plus, Merlin will be one head short, which we don't want, do we?'

The look in Arthur's eyes was murderous, but Gwaine did not waver. A cold shower was needed for the hot headed prince.

~LFLS~

Merlin was walking like usual, with his head down, through the castle hallways. The chain had eventually come off, and he could not say he was missing it. Everything was now right in the world, for everyone but him. The prince had forgotten him. The king was pleased. Everyone else was happy, while Merlin knew too well why people used to say that misery loved company.

He didn't hate Arthur. From the moment he had set foot in Camelot, he had been given very little. Except for Gaius' encouragements and teachings, he had received nothing but scorn or indifference. He was the lowest of the low, and to think that for one night, he had had the right to taste the sweetest happiness …

Suddenly, a firm hand grabbed his arm and pushed him into a dark corner. Startled, he raised his eyes to see one of the knights that always seemed to be with Arthur. The man raised a finger to his lips.

'Say nothing. Leave your window open tonight, and stay awake.'

With that, the man was gone, leaving Merlin's mind reeling. What was that all about?

~LFLS~

He could not wait for night to come. The knight was friends with Arthur, so all had to have something to do with the prince. Maybe he was not all forgotten, maybe he was still someone for another person.

It took a lot of self restraint to behave normally in Uther's presence that evening. His magic, his good magic was striving to get out, it was bubbling inside with such force, that he had to calm it down, saying to himself that it was probably just a farce, a joke at his expense that the knight was playing. The little voice inside was whispering otherwise, but he knew that he had to keep it hidden.

The king did not always want to be served. Sometimes, he was just requesting Merlin to sit at his feet, like a dog, not even sparing him a glance. His menacing presence was more than enough for Merlin to keep him on his toes. And he did not want it that night, much to Merlin's relief.

~LFLS~

Relieved to finally be in his chamber, Merlin sat on his bed fully clothed. He rose, and opened the window large, than sat again. He changed his mind, and closed it a bit. He could barely wait, so he started pacing the small room.

The sound of a small stone hitting his window made him stop. He hurried to the window, and stared into the dark. Two cloaked figures, one of them holding a light, were just beneath his window. The other man raised his eyes to Merlin, and the boy felt like almost dying of happiness. In the faint light, he recognized the prince's lovely features.

He took a look down. It wasn't that high. He could jump.

'Jump, Merlin', the prince encouraged him, opening his arms. 'I'll catch you!'

Merlin needed nothing more. He felt the damp breeze on his cheeks and inhaled. In a second, he was in Arthur's arms. His feet did not even touch the ground. Arthur made a full spin with his lover in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

'Hey, cuties, move your lovely bums, if you don't want to get caught', the man with the light spoke, amusement clear in his voice, and Merlin recognized the knight that had delivered him the message earlier that day.

The boy was finally let to stand on his own feet. Arthur produced another cloak for Merlin and placed it carefully around his shoulders, carefully covering his head with the hood.

'I missed you', he whispered, and Merlin bent to kiss him.

'Damn, you're making me horny', Gwaine joked. 'Care if I join?'

Merlin's eyes grew wide. Arthur hurried to put his mind to rest. 'He's Gwaine. He barks, but he doesn't bite. Don't mind him, he's just joking.'

'Let's move, darlings', Gwaine turned to show the way, and the couple followed, Merlin's smaller hand held securely in Arthur's larger one.

~LFLS~

The house was small, but clean. Arthur turned to Gwaine.

'Thanks a lot', he said and Gwaine nodded.

'I'll come pick you up in a few hours. Would that be enough?' he winked at Merlin, and the boy blushed.

'Just get out, Gwaine', Arthur pushed him towards the door, and the bawdy knight laughed.

'Then have fun on my account, birdies', he finally decided to make his exit, but not without blowing a kiss towards Merlin.

Finally alone, Arthur took Merlin in his arms and kissed him deeply. He was so hungry for him. He grabbed the boy's buttocks, beneath the cloak, grinding into him.

'Sorry, Merlin', he whispered between kisses, 'I just need you now.'

Which Merlin was more than happy to hear.

They quickly disrobed, and the prince's half naked body was pressed against his again.

'There's a bed in here, somewhere', the prince said frustrated, and Merlin laughed. He pushed Arthur towards the bed, that he had eyed from the moment he had entered the room, no less hungry than the prince for physical contact.

'You missed it because it's small', he joked, but Arthur didn't care.

They were both on the bed, fumbling with the rest of their clothes, until they were completely naked. Arthur was desperate to be inside his lover's beautiful body, but Merlin stopped him, looking at him intensely. Arthur stopped, confused.

'I know I must have hurt you …' he started, but Merlin placed a long, elegant finger on his lips.

'I want something from you Arthur', he said, blushing, biting his lower lip.

'Just name it', the prince said fiercely.

'I … want to do something you didn't let me the first time.'

Arthur's brow quirked quizzically, so Merlin hurried.

'I want to taste you.'

The prince's eyes grew wide in comprehension, and he barely refrained a groan of arousal.

'Please, serve yourself', he offered with a smile, and Merlin pushed him on his back, settling between his legs, and taking the princely organ in his mouth. There was just this place he wanted to be marked by Arthur. He wanted to forget Uther's taste, and have the son replace the father, for good, inside his body.

He licked the head and suckled gently. Arthur's heady scent was making him dizzy. He raised his hazy eyes to meet Arthur's briefly, in the candle light. The prince was looking at him with the same look like the first night, like Merlin was something precious and amazing that he could not tear his eyes from.

Long eyelashes fluttered and the prince's heart skipped a bit. It didn't take long, Arthur's pent up frustration flowing in viscous waves, hitting Merlin's throat, making him whole, turning him into someone new and wonderful, who was loved.

Merlin let go of the prince's satiated penis, somewhat reluctantly. He licked his lips, and looked at Arthur, who was panting heavily, his eyes now closed.

A wave of uneasiness hit him.

'Do you … think I'm a slut?' he finally asked.

The prince's eyes snapped open. He pulled Merlin's body close.

'Love, if you're a slut, than I am one, too', he said, bending to taste himself from the boy's luscious lips. 'How about I return the favor?' he pushed Merlin on his back, mirroring the boy's actions from before.

'No, Arthur, you don't have to', the boy said alarmed, and the prince frowned.

'I have the right to be marked by you', he said stubbornly and took Merlin in his mouth in one fell sweep.

Merlin let his head back and moaned deliciously, egging Arthur forward to continue with his ministrations.

The taste of another man on his tongue was new and foreign, but the prince wanted nothing but to make Merlin as happy as he, himself, was.

The boy carded his fingers through Arthur's blond strands. He pushed inside the young man's mouth, so elated to be tended to like that. And he was sure that it was all because it was Arthur. Filling his lover's mouth with his seed, he felt his eyes rolling in his head, sparkling gold.

Arthur rose, coughing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Merlin jumped, awaken from his bliss.

'Oh, so sorry, Arthur, I should have warned you!'

With watery eyes, Arthur caressed his lover's cheek. 'Don't worry, I just need to get used to it, that's all. It's kind of bitter', he said with sudden realization and Merlin laughed.

'Well, yours is bitter, too', he stuck his tongue out, and the prince faked a pout.

Arthur pushed Merlin into the bed.

'Now, I'm going to turn this bed into scraps', he joked, and Merlin giggled.

'No, we are', he embraced the prince, dragging him towards his body, his desire anew.

When with Uther, Merlin never felt the need to be creative about sex. The king just took what he wanted, with Merlin preferably on his fours, but with Arthur, the young warlock was uncovering a world of possibilities.

The prince mostly preferred to take him while laying on his back, so he could kiss him all the time, while pushing slowly inside, until Merlin was starting to beg to spice up the pace.

And when he placed Merlin on top of him, burying his cock deeply inside, the warlock had no idea what to do at first.

'Ever ridden a horse?' the prince joked, with a mischievous look in his blue eyes, and Merlin started to ride him in earnest, suddenly realizing how amazing was to be in control, to be the one keeping Arthur on the verge of cumming, at his absolute mercy. That, until Arthur bucked his hips upwards, hitting Merlin just in the right spot and than Merlin was the one who could not take it anymore and picked up the pace, making both cum in an absolutely perfect simultaneous climax.

Both sated, laying on the bed, later that night, they talked.

'I hope you can forgive me', the prince was the first to start the conversation, while lazily caressing the perfect curve of Merlin's ass.

'There is nothing to forgive', Merlin spoke, looking at the prince with unbarred love in his eyes.

'No, Merlin, you cannot be this good!' the prince felt revolt growing inside. 'Instead of you, I would have hated myself.'

'But you gave me that first night, and that was …'

'Enough?' the prince stared at him.

'Yes, I mean no!' Merlin hurried. 'Just that … I have so little …'

'Oh, baby, there is much more where I come from', Arthur winked, and took one of Merlin's hand to place it on his awaken organ.

'Again?' Merlin giggled. 'You really have staying power, my liege.'

'Just call me Arthur, like you do. With you, that's who I am. All that I am.'

They were again both lost in a kiss.

'Just so you know, I acted like a bastard, because it was the only way to make my father think I gave up on you', he whispered into Merlin's ear.

~LFLS~

Beautiful nights were spent, the two lovers getting to know each other, more and more, night after beautiful night. Merlin's powers were growing stronger, and he wanted to show Arthur just how much he was making him grow. But he was still afraid. He did not dare ask Arthur what his views on magic were. Not that they actually had enough time to talk. Their time together was too short, and their bodies demanded what their hearts wanted.

It was, eventually, someone else that learned of Merlin's magic, all by accident. While he was in Gaius chambers, he summoned a fairy, wanting to just talk to someone about how much he loved Arthur. The look on the physician's face when he stumbled upon his student, engaged in conversation with the little pixie, was priceless, to say the least.

'This is not …' Merlin hurried, and the fairy disappeared in a puff of glitter.

His eyes were wide with fear, and his breath became erratic. Gaius quickly closed the door behind him, and hurried to the boy.

'Merlin, what are you doing? Magic is forbidden in Camelot!' he chided him while whispering.

Not knowing what to do, Merlin dropped to his knees, clutching at the physician's robes. Understanding what the boy was offering, the man caught his hands and forced him to stand up.

'Don't be absurd, Merlin! I am not the king, or the prince! Like it's not enough that you sneak out every other night to see the heir to the throne!'

Merlin started to tremble.

'I am old, Merlin, but not that blind', the physician continued, and the boy started to cry.

'Come, now, calm down', Gaius forced him look up, and his old eyes flashed gold, stunning Merlin in a blink of a second.

'You too …'

'Hush', the man silenced him. 'I am not going to turn you in, for obvious reasons, but be aware, Merlin! You don't have many friends here.'

'But I have you', Merlin smiled to the physician, and he received a smile back. 'And Arthur.'

'Yes, yes, and that eternal tavern dweller Gwaine', Gaius joked affectionately.

Then his tone turned serious again.

'I hope you didn't say to Arthur that you have it. He's still his father's son, and we cannot tell how he would react to this. Promise me, Merlin, that you will not say this to him. Not before it's time.'

Merlin nodded. He was enough happy already.

And, yet, like all the good things, it had to come to an end. Merlin was no seer, but the dark magic inside him, now mostly dormant, was making him wake up screaming in the middle of the night every now and then.

TBC


End file.
